Mac Taylor on Trial
by tlh45
Summary: Clay Dobson's father believes Mac got away with murder. Bent on revenge, he sets out to bring Mac to trial in his court with an unlikely accomplice. Rated M (Not explicit, but suggestive) My first attempt at using all the characters and more clues. Please read and review and let me know how I'm doing. Enjoy! Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Crime/Suspense - A little bit of everything!
1. Chapter 1

**Mac Taylor on Trial - Chapter 1**

**This is my first attempt at writing a story with all the characters involved. Hope you enjoy! **

**CSI NY characters do not belong to me...only the warped characters are mine! No copyright infringement intended!**

The cemetery was quiet, the tree's casting eerie shadows on the headstones, as the sun began to set. Liam Dobson sat on an ornamental cement bench next to his son's grave planning his revenge on the man he blamed for killing him. He never believed that his son jumped off that building, he never believed that his son killed those girls. Liam believed that cop was trying to save his own reputation, his own ass, he believed that Mac Taylor pushed his son off that ledge and to his death. "He's going to pay for what he's done, Clay. Everything is in motion now," he whispered, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "It's taken me almost 4 years to get everything in place, but soon my son, Mac Taylor will be tried and convicted for his crimes. And, when he is, he will serve his sentence." Liam stood, still studying the picture of his son encased in the headstone, "I won't be able to come here for a while, but you will always be with me." He turned and headed back to the limousine that was waiting for him.

Riley, Liam's driver, stood waiting for him to get back to the car. As he approached, he opened the door and handed him the newspaper. Liam looked at the page that Riley had marked, it was the social page of the New York Times. The wedding announcement of Detective Mac Taylor to Detective Josephine Danville was printed on the page with a picture of the bride and groom. "So, Taylor has gotten married, has he?" Liam said handing the paper back to Riley, "We can use that," he said as he bent over and climbed into the back of the limo, smiling.

Riley was a large man with short slicked back hair. He had hands like bear paws and a temper to match. He was in prison with Clay, he knew all about what Clay did and what he was capable of. He also knew that Liam was a rich man, one that would pay big money for loyalty. It didn't hurt that he had an intense hatred for cops, especially this cop, to get paid for killing him was just an added bonus. He moved around to the other side of the car and climbed in, "Where too, Mr. Dobson?" He asked, looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"Back to the house, I need to reconsider my plan now that Taylor has a wife," he answered rubbing his chin with his well manicured hand. Liam Dobson was a widower, his wife passing when Clay was small. He never remarried, never had time for it, never had the tolerance for another needy woman.

"Reconsider?" Riley asked, "You're not backing out are you?"

"No, no, I'm not backing out...I think Mrs. Taylor should join the trial, she needs to know what kind of man she married and I'm going to make sure she does. Besides, who better to get Taylor where I want him than his lovely wife," he said staring out the side window of his limousine.

. . . . . .

Jo was in the kitchen of the home she now shared with her husband and daughter. She and Mac had decided to give up the argument of who's apartment to live in and start fresh in one they both chose, together, as husband and wife. They had decided on a three bedroom apartment, not far from the lab or Ellie's school, easily accessible to just about everything. The kitchen was quite large for an apartment, the living area done in dark woods with windows looking out over the city. Jo had gone crazy over the master suite with the large bathroom and the oversized jacuzzi tub, one she planned on using often. "Mac, your home early," she said as she felt his strong arms circle her waist and felt his lips on her neck.

"I missed you, today," he said continuing to nuzzle her neck from behind. "Thought I would come home and try out the new tub with you, what do ya say?"

"I say, it's a date." She turned in his embrace and reached up and kissed him.

"Ewww, Mom...," Ellie cried, "That's gross...you two need to get a room already."

Jo and Mac, both turned and looked at her, "Not a bad idea, dinners on the stove," Jo said with a wink as she took Mac's hand and pulled him toward their bedroom.

Ellie stood in stunned silence as she watched the bedroom door close.

. . . . . .

Liam stood in the den of his mansion. There was a handful of men sitting around the room listening intently to his plan for Mac Taylor. The four men, at one time or another, had been in jail and had an intense hatred for cops. They were more than willing to take a shot at this detective. The other participants were women, looking to make a fast buck and having fun with a cop was just an added bonus.

"Bill, John, Seth and Mark," Liam said, pointing to each one as he said their name, "Let me introduce you to a couple of Riley's friends. They are going to help with bringing Taylor to trial. This is Jessie, Donna and Karen." The women looked over at the guys, smiling and batting their eyes, when they heard Liam again, "That's enough," he grumbled, "You're here to do a job, not mess around with each other."

Everyone's attention was back on Liam, listening to the plan and to each of their parts. "We will be moving things over to North Brother Island," he began.

"North Brother Island? I thought that island was off limits to the public, patrolled by the Coast Guard?" Bill interrupted.

"It is off limits, but I have connections. The Coast Guard will be on training exercises for the next month, they won't be doing any checks for awhile. I have a connection in the Parks and Recreation Department who has granted me permission to the island for architectural documentation of the remaining buildings. He doesn't know what's really going to be happening there."

"Pays to have money and connections," John added.

"Where will we be staying on the island," Donna asked. "I'm not crazy about bugs and snakes."

"We will have a campsite set up on the opposite end of the island, away from where Taylor will be held. Because of the natural over growth of vegetation it is only accessible by a foot path that was put in when the island was first inhabited." Liam said, showing them pictures of the island and of the dilapidated buildings.

Karen stood up and walked behind the chair she was sitting in, leaning against it she asked, "And just how are we suppose to get him there?"

"His wife, his wife is going to do that for us," Liam said, and for the first time that evening, a smile cracked his stern features.

. . . . . .

Mac rolled over as the sun began to shine through the blind. He lay there watching Jo, covered only in a sheet, her breast peaking out from under it. He couldn't help but smile at the memory of the night before, their evening beginning in the jacuzzi tub and ending with a night of passionate love making. He was so happy, content with his life, he didn't think anything could make it better. He pulled the sheet up farther, covering her completely, before he slid out from under the it and headed for the bathroom.

Twenty minutes later he was dressed and ready to leave for the lab. Leaning down and kissing her shoulder, working his way up to her cheek and around to her lips, she couldn't help but smile. "Mac Taylor, unless your coming back to bed, you better stop what your doing," she said through her smile, her eyes still closed.

"As much as I would love too, I have to go. I'll see you at work later?" He asked, placing one last kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, I'll be there...shortly," she answered, rolling on her back, stretching her arms out and yawning loudly. The sheet falling, exposing both breasts, she smiled at him, "Are you sure you don't want to change your mind?"

"Jo," he said, his face showing a boyish grin, he bent down and gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave the room. "I'll see you at the lab."

"Fine," she huffed throwing off the sheet and heading to the bathroom. "I'll be there as soon as the Jacobson's pick Ellie up."

Mac stopped and turned back to her, "Where's Ellie going?"

"The soccer tournament in Michigan, she'll be gone a week, remember?" She asked stopping in the doorway.

"Oh, right...tell her I said to have a great time," he said turning to leave again. "Give her a hug for me."

Jo let out a small laugh. "I will," she said as she closed the bathroom door.

. . . . . . .

Liam had sent Jessie and Karen to watch Mac and Jo's apartment. He wanted them to follow her, where ever she went and report it back to him. He had his plan, he just needed to wait for the right moment to set it in motion.

"Mr. Dobson," Jessie started, "She's leaving the apartment now, she's alone."

"Watch her, if she follows her usual routine, she will stop at the corner deli for a hot tea before heading into the crime lab, when she does, you follow her in. While you distract her, Karen will put the Scopolamine in her tea.

"Okay, we got it," she said watching Jo walk down the sidewalk toward the deli.

"Don't screw this up," he said sitting in the back of his limousine keeping an eye on both of them.

. . . . . .

Jo walked up to the counter and waited her turn to pull a ticket. The deli was crowded, as it usually was this time of morning, with morning commuters and tourists, along with young college students. She stood in front of the counter and pulled a ticket and waited her turn to order. She was already late, saying goodbye to Ellie took much longer than she had anticipated.

"Number 127," a young counter clerk yelled. "Number 127."

Jo looked down at her number, "That's me," she said putting the ticket in the garbage.

"Your usual, Detective Danville?" The young clerk asked.

"Good morning Danielle, my usual would be great," she answered back.

"You got it, give me a minute," she said.

Jo scanned the deli, not looking for any one in particular, just observing. "Here you go Detective," she heard Danielle say.

"Oh, thank you Danielle, have a good day, sweetie." Jo reached out and took the tea and the bag with her scone in it and turned around, bumping into Jessie. Jessie dropped her purse, spilling the contents onto the floor. "Oh, I'm so sorry," Jo said, setting the cup and bag down on the counter before bending over and helping her pick up the stuff that fell out onto the floor.

"Oh, no, it's my fault, I'm so clumsy," Jessie said, kneeling down and grabbing her stuff to put back in her purse. While she had Jo's attention, Karen, pretending to grab for a number, squeezed a dropper full of Scopolamine into her cup and backed away, unnoticed.

"Thank you," Jessie said, as she gathered the remaining items and stood up.

"No problem, I should watch where I'm going." Jo said as she picked up her tea and scone, with that she flashed an apologetic smile and headed for the door, sipping from her cup.

Liam watched from the limousine as Jo took another drink from her tea. He knew that it would only take a few sips to take affect, but the more she had the more susceptible to suggestion she would be. "Riley, follow her," he said.

Jo walked down the street toward the crime lab. She didn't notice that Jessie and Karen were walking behind her and Riley and Liam followed in the limo. The street was crowded with tourists and busy New Yorkers, trying to get to their destinations. She began to feel a little odd, she wasn't sure what it was. She continued to sip her tea, hoping it would help, but things just seem to get worse.

Karen's phone rang. She dug into her pocket and retrieved it, "Yes, Mr. Dobson?"

"Around the next corner is an alley, catch up to the good Detective and help her into the alley, Riley and I will be at the other end of the building, bring her to me."

"Okay, Mr. Dobson, we're on it," she said, motioning to Jessie to hurry along. "We need to get her down the alley that's around this corner, Mr. Dobson will be waiting at the other end."

"Let's get moving then, I don't want to piss him off by screwing up," Jessie said, speeding up her step.

Jo continued down the street, she began to feel agitated, foggy, and off balance. She bumped into a man. He gave her a disgruntled look and pushed her off of him, losing her balance she fell into the front window of the flower shop. She continued to feel her way, not noticing Karen and Jessie coming up behind her. They grabbed her by the elbows, guiding her to the corner, Jessie leaned in and whispered in her ear, "It's okay Detective Danville, we'll help you get to where you're going."

Jo, her head turning from side to side, tried to pull free. The hands holding her squeezing harder, as she was pushed down the alley toward the waiting limousine. "Who are you, where are we going?" Jo asked, trying her hardest to stop walking and turn toward them.

"Don't fight us Jo, we're here to help you," Karen added.

The back door to the limousine opened, to Jo it looked like the mouth of a monster, waiting to swallow her whole. As they got nearer, she could feel her anxiety rising higher and higher, panic starting to set in, but for what? She was feeling anxious, agitated, the feeling getting stronger and stronger. Standing in front of the door, Jessie let go of her arm and Karen guided her into the seat. They closed the door and headed back up the alley.

"Who are you," Jo asked. She was trying to focus, her eyes feeling heavy.

"Who I am is not important right now, Mrs. Taylor. I came to warn you about the man you married."

"What?" She stuttered, squinting her eyes and trying to focus on him.

"You married a murderer Mrs. Taylor, your going to help me bring him to justice."

"Justice?" she slurred.

"Yes, Mrs. Taylor, you need to help me. You will listen to what I tell you and without hesitation you will do it. You won't listen to him, no matter what he tells you. He will kill you, if he gets the chance."

"No, not Mac, he loves me," she said, doing her best to hold on to herself. She was losing, she could feel herself slipping away.

Liam took his time, going over and over with her, the details of what she was to do. To make sure she complied, he gave her another dose of Scopolamine before letting her out of the limousine near the crime lab. "Now call your husband Jo, but remember, I'll be watching you." With that he rolled the window up and he and Riley moved away to watch from a distance.

. . . . . . .

Mac was in his office, the sun shining brightly through the windows, lab techs strolling the halls from one lab to the next. Danny was in a heated debate with Hawkes, when Lindsey interceded. He watched as she magically, as only Lindsey could, make them both walk away defeated. "Hey," Flack said, bringing him out of his thought and to the young detective standing in his door way.

"What's up?" Mac asked tapping a pen in his palm.

"Just checking in, got a lead on the Vanderman case, you want to go with me to check it out?"

Mac looked up and around to see if Jo had made it in yet, it wasn't like her to be this late. He frowned and looked at Flack, still tapping his pen in his hand, "No, take Danny with you. I have something else to do right now," he said. He dropped the pen on his desk and grabbed his coat and headed toward the elevator.

"Okay, then...I'll get Danny," Flack murmured to himself as he turned and walked down the hall in the opposite direction.

Mac pulled out his phone and dialed Jo's number while he waited for the elevator. A frown appeared as it went straight to voice mail.

"Mac, where are you going?" Lindsey yelled, as she hurried toward him.

"What is it Lindsey?"

"I was wondering if you knew where Jo was? She's not answering her phone."

"I was just going to head over the deli and see if she had stopped in yet, you know Jo, she probably just forgot to turn her phone on again."

"Well, when you find her, tell her I'll be down at the morgue...she can meet me there."

"Sure thing Lindsey," he said as he grinned at her, trying to hide the anxiety he was beginning to feel.

The elevator door opened and he stepped in. He just pushed the button, the door closed, and his phone rang. Stepping back he pulled his phone out of his pocket and answered it, "Jo, where are you? I've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now."

"Mac?" She said sternly.

"Jo, what's wrong?" he asked, his anxiety level rising some more.

"I need you to meet me in the parking garage, I'll be waiting by the Avalanche," she said.

"Why? Jo what's going on?" Mac asked, surprised by her icy tone and lack of information.

"Just meet me at the Avalanche," she snapped and hung up.

Mac stared down at the phone as if it had just bitten him. He had no idea what was going on with her, why she was acting this way. He bit back his anger as he exited the elevator at the parking garage level. He could see her standing by the Avalanche, arms folded in front of her, anger playing in her features. "Jo, what's this all about?" He asked, trying to contain his anger at her behavior.

"You're a murderer Mac," she spat at him.

Mac looked at her dumbfounded, "What?"

"You heard me, I know all about it. I know how you threw him off the roof," she continued.

"Jo, I don't know what your talking about," he said as he moved closer to her.

"Stop," she yelled, "Don't come any closer to me." She pulled her gun from her purse and pointed it at him. "I will shoot you." Her eyes bore into him, her hand trembled slightly, but there was no doubt in her tone that she meant exactly what she said.

Mac stopped, stunned, seeing the gun pointed at him. He had no idea what she was talking about, who she was talking about, or what had happened from the time she woke this morning to now. He stood still, deciding his next move. "Jo, I …..," he began again.

"Shut up, Mac. Take your cuffs out and cuff your hands behind your back," she demanded.

"Jo, this is ridiculous. Is this some kind of joke, because I don't...,"

"Do it...NOW!" She demanded once again through gritted teeth.

Mac took his cuffs and cuffed his hands behind his back. He didn't know what was going on. He thought going along with her and not antagonizing her more would be the best idea for the moment. Once he locked the cuffs around his wrists he stood and waited for her to tell him what she wanted.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Move to the back of the Avalanche," she directed.

Mac eyed her suspiciously, "Why?"

"Just do it," she spat again.

They moved around to the back of the Avalanche and she lifted the hatch and dropped the tailgate. "Get in and lay down," she demanded, waving the gun as if she needed to show him the direction she wanted him to go.

"Okay, Jo, this isn't funny...I don't know what you think you're doing, but," he said looking from her to the back of the Avalanche. He was turning to look back at her, when he felt the hard butt of her gun on the back of his head. He fell forward onto the tailgate, she lifted his legs and swung them around setting them at the other end. She lifted the gate, rolling him the rest of the way in, before slamming the glass down and locking him in.

She ran around to the front and climbed in to the drivers seat. Starting the vehicle, she watched as the guard made his way around the adjoining aisle and backed out of the spot. Pulling out of the parking garage, she turned right and headed toward the wharf.

**Just a little background information so the story makes sense...Scopolamine is an actual drug, also know as the zombie drug. North Brother Island is also an actual place off of the coast of New York City. There will be more description of this through out the story.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing? I love to hear from you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
**

Riley pulled out into traffic and followed behind Jo. Liam sat in the back, smiling, his plan couldn't be working any better than it was right now. "Keep close," he said to Riley.

Riley stayed a few car lengths behind, he couldn't wait to get Taylor on that island and give a little payback. He wasn't the cop who arrested him, but he was the one who testified against him. Hell, he would like to show the woman some payback too, when the time was right. He watched as Jo drove through the city and down to the abandoned warehouses along the wharf. Pulling into one, she stopped the car and got out. Riley parked just outside the building and waited.

Jo went around to the back of the Avalanche and opened the hatch. Mac was just coming around when she grabbed his legs and pulled him to the edge. He moaned as she pulled him up and helped him out of the back. He staggered backward and she grabbed his arms to steady him. Blinking away the fog, he stammered, "Jo, please, what are you doing? What's gotten into you?"

"I told you, you're a murderer and you will be put on trial for your crimes." Her voice was monotone now, no emotion showing. She seemed to be almost hypnotized. "Let's go," she directed.

"No, Jo, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is about," he said, staggering back a few more feet.

"You will or I'll shoot you right here and save us all the trouble," she answered in the same monotone voice, her eyes vacant.

"Who is it that I supposedly killed?" He questioned.

"It will all come out at the trial."

She reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him to her. Reaching into this jacket she pulled out his phone and tossed it in to the back of the truck, she reached around and unsnapped his gun holster, removing his service weapon and tossed it in along side the phone. Turning him around she shoved him toward the back opening of the warehouse. "Jo, how could you believe that I would murder someone?" He asked trying to reason with her.

"Shut up Mac and move," she said shoving him again toward the door. Outside the door was the docks. Tied to the dock was a fishing boat with a high speed motor on the back. "Get in," she ordered.

He turned and stared at her, disbelief etched in his features. He didn't understand what was going on, what would make her behave this way? Who would, no, who could, make her behave this way? His mind was reeling, he tried to think back, there was only one person that came to mind falling from a building. But, he didn't fall, he jumped. Clay Dobson. Dobson wanted to bring him down by jumping from that roof handcuffed, he wanted people to believe that he threw him off that roof. He was cleared by Internal Affairs, but that was the only case he could think of. "Jo, who put you up to this," he tried again.

"You will find out all you need to know in a little while, now get in the boat," she demanded.

Mac stood his ground, he looked her in the eyes, trying to see if his Jo was still in there. Her eyes were empty. No emotion, no recollection, no passion, no joy, no Jo, at least not his Jo. Mac turned to step in the boat, she moved behind him to help him in. He pushed back, shoving her against the wall of the warehouse. She slammed into it and fell to her knees. Mac turned and ran back toward the Avalanche, he needed to get to his phone, to call for help. Before he could reach the truck, a shot rang out. He felt the bullet slice through the fabric of his jacket and burn a path across his flesh. He stumbled as he spun around and landed heavily on the floor. He looked up at her, she stood over him, gun pointed at his head, evil in her eyes and anger in her voice, "Get in the boat or I will blow your damn head off right here."

Mac could only stare at her, his heart breaking, his world being tossed about. He wanted to turn back time, back to the night before when he was making love to her. He wanted his wife back. "Alright, I'm done fighting, you win," he whispered.

Jo helped Mac up off the ground, blood seeping through his suit jacket from the bullet that grazed him. She wiped the blood off her hand and then shoved him toward the boat dock again. Mac, slowly and carefully climbed down into the boat and sat on the middle row. Jo climbed in, before settling on the back bench she tied a blindfold around Mac's eyes. She started the motor and steered the boat toward North Brother Island.

Riley pulled around the back of the warehouse and got out when they heard the gun shot. Wanting to see if he was still alive. He was relieved when he saw Jo bringing him out and guiding him into the boat. He could see the blood on his shoulder and reported it back to Liam. "Looks like it was a flesh wound," he said.

"Good, that works more to our advantage," he said through his evil smile.

They are on their way to the island, when are we heading over there?" Riley asked.

"Soon," Liam answered, "Very soon."

. . . . . .

Danny and Flack walked off the elevator and headed to Mac's office. They needed to update him on the Vanderman case. As they reached his office, Lindsey came down the hall, "Oh, I thought you were Mac and Jo. I've been trying to get a hold of them, they've just disappeared," she said worry showing on her face.

"Disappeared?" Flack asked.

"Well, I don't know about disappeared," she said. "Mac went to find Jo and I haven't seen nor heard from them since."

"How long ago was that?" Danny asked.

"About three hours ago," she said looking down at her watch.

"We could put a hit on the Avalanche's GPS, but I think we should wait a little while," Flack added.

"It's not like Mac or Jo not to answer their phone or to leave and not tell anyone," Lindsey stated again.

"I think Lindsey is right, something could be wrong and if it is, time is of the essence," Danny chimed in.

"Okay, but if he gets pissed, I'm sending him your way." Flack turned and headed back toward the elevator. "I'll let you know what I find."

"I hope we're doing the right thing, I don't want Mac and Jo mad at you," Danny said, looking at Lindsey with a sheepish grin.

Lindsey elbowed him in the rib as she laughed and walked back to the ballistics lab.

. . . . . . .

Jo guided the boat to the shore. Mac could hear birds, a lot of birds, fluttering through the tree's, screaming their mating calls and scavenging for food. The water lapped at the shore in soft waves leaving in its wake a white foam outline on the shore. The sun was beginning to set, the shadows beginning to creep over the edge of the sand. The luscious green shade trees casting an ominous, almost evil shadow over the island. Jo stood up in the boat making it rock as Mac felt two sets of strong hands pull him from his seat and dragging him to the shore. He winced as the hands held tight to the open wound on his shoulder. Once on shore, they guided him through the thick vegetation, deeper into the tree's and away from the shore. The sound of the water diminishing the longer they walked. Mac could feel them around him, one on each side of him, pushing him when he slowed or stopped. He stumbled and fell, falling to his knees, landing with a hard thud. The two men yanked him back up and shoved him ahead again, "Get moving," Seth yelled.

Mac stopped and turned toward his voice, "Where are we going?"

"You'll see when we get there," Mark answered.

"Can't you take the blindfold off?" He asked, "It would help to see where I'm going."

"Shut up and move," Mark answered again.

"Jo where are you? What have they done to you to get you to go along with this?" He asked sorrow evident in his voice.

"Mac, just do as your told, I don't want to see them hurt you," she said flatly.

Mac couldn't help but wonder what they could have done to her to get her to go along with this. Was it Ellie, could they have threatened her. If that was it, her tone didn't show it. Maybe some kind of hypnotism or a drug. "Jo, I don't know what they've done to you to make you do this," he started, "but..."

"I told you to shut up," Mark yelled again as he shoved him up against a tree, holding him there with his forearm up under his chin. Pushing on Mac's throat, he leaned in close and through gritted teeth seethed, "That bitch isn't going to tell you anything, she doesn't know anything, so unless you want to end her life early, I suggest you shut the hell up and move."

He let Mac go and pulled him from the tree and once again shoved him forward. They made the slow trek through the trees. The vegetation underneath was becoming less and the ground somewhat smoother. The sound of the water very faint now, Mac could hear a heavy door being opened. Seth grabbed him by the arm and swung him around, pulling the blindfold off. Mac looked around. The room he was in was large, like a hospital reception area. Old chairs lined the wall and an old desk sat in the middle of the room. The walls, in some places, were crumbling. Birds had nested in the rafters, their squawking echoing throughout the room. There was a rusted spiral staircase in the back corner of the room leading to the upper floors. "What is this place?" Mac asked, slowly backing away from them. He wanted nothing more than to grab Jo and run, but run where? He had no idea where they were.

"You'll find out soon enough," Mark said moving closer to him.

"Your going to make your way up those stairs, don't try anything, I won't hesitate to kill her if you do," Seth said whispering in his ear.

Jo stood at the door, she was fixated on the birds flying around the rafters and in and out of the windows. The vegetation growing through the broken windows serving as material for their nests. Mac looked over to her, his heart breaking, he was at a loss as to how he was suppose to get them out of this. "I'll do what you say, just don't hurt her," he said.

"Move," Seth ordered.

Mac moved toward the spiral staircase, he was happy the iron railing encasing the stairs was still in tact, he could use it for balance, if he needed. He started up the stairs, keeping an eye on Jo as he went. He would give anything to pull her out of whatever it was she was trapped in. She stood at the door with a confused look beginning to show on her face.

"Keep moving," Seth said giving him another push.

As he made it to the second floor, Seth guided him down the hall. There were rooms on each side with rusted iron bed frames in some of the rooms. Some rooms still had old metal cabinets along with metal bowls. The walls were bare, the paint peeling, and plaster falling from the ceiling. Mac had figured this was an old hospital of some kind. "In there," Seth directed.

Mac's eyes followed Seth's pointing finger in to one of the rooms. He hesitated before entering the room, turning back to look at Seth again. "What are you waiting for?" Seth asked.

"What are you going to do with my wife?" He asked, concerned etched in his face.

"Don't worry about her, we're going to be taking her back to Manhattan shortly," he said with an evil smirk crossing his lips.

He pushed Mac around, grabbing his hands and undoing the cuffs, freeing him. Seth backed away from him as Mac rubbed his wrists and turned back toward him. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, "You're going to 'just' let her go?" He asked, doubting what he said.

"Yes, now go." He ordered again pushing him into the room.

In the room was another of the metal frame beds, this one had a thin mattress on it. The metal cabinet on the opposite wall had a pitcher of water and a cup, along with a few bottles and a box of granola bars. An old gray blanket and a small pillow was thrown onto a chair near the bed. The window in the room had a piece of cardboard in the bottom and tape across a big crack on the top. "Sit on the bed," Seth directed.

Mac stared at him, contemplating his chances of getting away from him. Seth pulled a gun from his jacket and pointed it at him, "Don't think about it, you'll never make it out of here alive," he said as a matter of fact.

Mac moved over to the bed and slowly sat down. Seth walked over to the metal cabinet and opened the bottom drawer. He pulled out a chain and dropped it in front of Mac. "Put one end around your ankle and lock it," he said tossing a lock at him. The other end was looped through a circle shaped steel eyelet attached to the floor. Seth moved to stand in front of Mac once the chain was secured, "Enjoy your stay, you need anything, call room service," he laughed as he turned and left the room, leaving Mac sitting on the bed to wonder what would come next.

. . . . . .

Jo was standing in the reception area, she continued to watch the birds when Mark walked up behind her. She jumped when she felt his hands snake around her waist, pulling her into him, his hot breath on her neck. "Sshhhh," he whispered, his hands making their way up her shirt.

Jo, her breath catching in her throat, tried to move away from him, grabbing for his hands to peel them off of her. "Let me go," she said.

"Oh, come now, you know you want this as much as I do. I saw how you were looking at me on the trail up," he continued to whisper, one hand continuing his rise up her shirt, the other lowering to the button on her jeans.

"I said get off of me," she growled picking up her foot and stomping down on his.

"Ow, bitch!" Mark loosened his grip on her and shoved her forward and into the wall, pinning her up against it with one arm and pulling at her pants with the other, "You're going to be sorry you did that," he seethed. He shoved his hand up and under her shirt again, his hand finding her breast, he squeezed causing her to suck her breath in and wince in pain. His face nearing her face, his mouth searching out hers, she could feel his tongue pushing through her lips. She was repulsed by him. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block him out, suddenly she heard another voice and she was free.

"Get off her," Seth yelled, yanking Mark back breaking his hold on her.

"Let me go, this bitch wants it," he shot back at Seth.

"Mr. Dobson gave you fair warning about keeping your distance from her, now back up."

"Mr. Dobson...what he don't know won't hurt him," he said as he turned to grab her again. Jo backed up into the wall. He moved in close to her again, his lips searching for hers. Jo reached up and scratched his face causing him to scream, "You bitch!" He yelled, slapping her hard across the face and knocking her to the ground.

"I told you to leave her alone," Seth yelled.

"Fine, bitch don't know what she's missing," he said walking away from them, kicking plaster and debris as he went.

Seth held out his hand to her, "Here, let me help you up."

"Thanks," she answered reaching for his hand.

"Just stay clear of him until we take you back to the mainland, okay?"

"I will, when are we going back?" she asked, still rubbing her cheek.

"We'll be taking you back day after tomorrow."

"What are we going to be doing until then?"

"Taking care of our visitor up stairs and getting this place ready for his trial," he said looking around at the furniture that was left here.

"Okay then, let's get busy," she said as she began to look around at what to do first.

"Not tonight, we'll start first thing in the morning, right now we need to get back to camp before it gets too dark to see."

"What about him?" She asked, pointing up to where Mac was being held.

"Don't worry about him, he's going to love it here," he said, turning and heading out of the hospital and into the courtyard covered with vines and overgrowth. "Let's go."

**Please leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing! Next chapter up tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: I received a message yesterday about this being far-fetched. I'm sure that part of it is far fetched, as is a lot of the stories on here. But, I have also read about Scopolamine...it is an actual drug used to get people to do things they wouldn't normally do with no recollection of it when they wake. It is like the date rape drug on steroids. There have been actual cases of people committing murders while under the drug and not remembering it, but it is mostly used to get money from the bank accounts of unsuspecting victims. This is why they refer to it as the Zombie Drug. As a matter of fact, they just mentioned this drug on last weeks Rizzoli and Isles. **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Flack pinged Mac's GPS, he located it down at the docks in an abandoned warehouse. He waited for the elevator doors to open and then scanned the corridor for Lindsey or Danny. He headed down the hall toward the ballistics lab. Danny had just test fired the gun from a homicide this afternoon. "Okay, Hawkes, you can test the bullet, see if we have matching stria," he said, pulling the protective goggles off.

"Danny?" Flack called from the door.

"Flack, did you find Mac's Avalanche?"

"Ya, it's down by the docks, you know any reason he would be there?"

"No, you think we should head over there?"

Lindsey, was walking down the hall when she caught sight of Flack. "Did you find them?" She asked.

"I was just telling Danny the Avalanche is down by the docks, we're going to take a ride over there and see what they are up to," he said.

"Great, let me know as soon as you find them, Okay?" She asked. She had that nagging feeling that something just wasn't right here.

"Will do babe." Danny answered as he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed to the elevator with Flack.

. . . . . .

Flack pulled up beside the empty warehouse where Mac's Avalanche was parked. They both got out of the car and slowly, while looking around, peeked around the door to see the inside of the building. In the middle of the warehouse was the truck. Danny slid open the door and they stepped inside.

"Mac, Jo," Flack yelled.

They continued over to the truck. Flack looked inside as Danny walked the perimeter.

"Flack, we have blood back here," he yelled, concern evident in his voice.

"What?" He answered as he made his way back there.

"Yeah, and Mac's gun and badge are laying in the back."

"We need to call for back up and get Lindsey and Hawkes down here to process the scene."

"What do you think has happened, where are they?" Danny asked, looking around for any signs of them.

It was completely dark by the time Lindsey and Hawkes got to the scene. They began to process the truck, looking for any evidence they could find. Flack and Danny walked the docks hoping to find anyone who might have seen something, anything. Lindsey processed inside the truck and Hawkes took the outside.

Lindsey bagged several pieces of evidence, a Styrofoam cup, Mac's gun, his badge, and a bullet she found lodged in the backseat. As she pulled the bullet out and examined it, she was shocked to find small traces of blood. "I have blood on this bullet," she said, as she dropped it into a sanitary cup.

"I found blood drops out here," Hawkes added, as he collected samples for a DNA test.

"What is going on here?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know," Hawkes responded, "But, we need to find Mac and Jo."

They collected their evidence and transported it back to the lab along with the Avalanche for further processing.

. . . . . .

Liam paced the room waiting for the call from Seth and Mark, letting him know what the status of their prisoner was. It was late, the sun had gone down hours ago. His phone buzzed. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out, "Hello?" he said.

"It's me," Seth answered.

"What took so long for you to call?"

"We got lost getting back to the camp. Bill and John had to change the location slightly because the ground was too soft where we had originally picked."

"Is our prisoner securely locked up for the night?" He asked, swirling his drink in the rock glass he held.

"Yes, he's chained to the floor, water was left for him and some granola bars along with a blanket and pillow, he should be good," he finished.

"What about his wife, where's she?" He asked concerned, he didn't want one of these guys to do anything stupid with her and ruin his plan.

"She's good, I had to pull Mark off of her earlier, I think he may become a problem. He can't keep that thing in his pants."

"Kill him," Liam said, coldly. "I don't want this screwed up."

"Sir, are you sure?"

"Yes, but...," he thought, "Let's use him to show Taylor were not playing around."

"How?"

"Kill Mark in front of him, it will deter him from trying anything stupid."

"Okay, we'll do it tomorrow."

"Now, make sure you get her back into the city tomorrow night, the drug should start to wear off before the morning and she won't remember a thing. Make sure Taylor's blood is on her and she has her gun, I know she grazed him in the warehouse, that will work to serve my purpose." He said staring out at the moon, sipping his drink.

"You got it," Seth said. "When will you be coming to the island?"

"As soon as I get the news, I'll be on my way. Until then make sure our prisoner isn't too comfortable," he said. He hung up the phone and continued to stare out the window. "Won't be long now Clay and we will have our revenge."

. . . . . . .

The sun was coming up, the birds using the hospital as their own private resort, squawking as they flew throughout the building. Mac could hear them, what sounded like thousands of different high pitched cries, now beginning to wear on his nerves. He was straining to hear anything other than the birds. He crawled off the cot and stretched his legs, his mind racing back to Jo, what were they doing to her, why was she following them, what was this all about? He rounded the corner of the bed and stood in front of the window, picking a hole through the cardboard so he could see out. The morning sun shining on the remnants of, what looked like, a lost colony. It hit him then, he knew where he was, he was pretty sure he was on North Brother Island.

As Mac looked around, searching out any movement besides the birds, he tried to remember what he knew about the island. North Brother Island was not far from the Bronx, it was used as a quarantine center back in 1865, where the famous 'Typhoid Mary' once stayed. It was closed in 1963 and is now, as evident by the looks and sounds of it, a haunting labyrinth of crumbling ruins and a bird sanctuary.

As his eyes moved from one crumbling relic to the next, his attention was brought to movement at the edge of the compound. He could see them, two men, Jo, and then two more men. He watched as they

made there way into the compound. His heart ached for his wife, concerned for what they were doing to her. She still looked like a willing participant though and that began to concern him more. He couldn't, he wouldn't, believe that she would be doing this of her own free will. There was something more. He watched as the one man closed in on Jo, putting his hands on her, touching her and then smiling when she turned to glare at him. His anger began to get the better of him as he grabbed the chain and yanked it, trying to pull it from the floor. He turned toward the window and again peaked out, he wanted desperately to get her away from him.

The group entered the crumbling hospital. Bill and John had automatic rifles, while Seth had Jo's gun and Mark had a 9 mm gun of his own. Jo was becoming agitated, especially with Mark, as he wouldn't keep his hands off of her. "Touch me again," Jo seethed, "And you'll be singing soprano the rest of your life."

"Really?" Mark answered as he turned on her, pushing her up against the wall.

Before Seth could react or speak, Jo's knee came up, hitting Mark hard in the groin. He doubled over and screamed in agony. "Yeah...Really!" She answered back with satisfaction.

"Knock it off Mark, we're here to make him uncomfortable," Seth started, "Not you, you moron."

Mark glared at her as he backed away, still slumped over and holding his crotch. "Bitch, I'll have you yet," he mumbled.

"Bill, you and Jon get started stringing this rope, we're going to have a little fun with our prisoner...old western style," Seth said heading to the spiral staircase with Mark. Jo followed behind him when he turned to her and said, "You first," as he gestured for her to take the lead.

Jo made her way up the staircase and waited for Seth and Mark. They lead her down the hall and into Mac's room, Mark standing close behind her. Mac was standing by the window when he heard them walk into the room. He turned around, his anger falling quickly away when he saw her. "Jo...are you alright?" He asked, concern and fear in his voice.

"I'm fine," she said in the same flat tone as yesterday with no emotion showing in her features.

His heart sank hearing her response, in the same flat, uncaring tone. Whatever they were doing to her, she was in deep. His attention was drawn to Mark, who snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, "We've been havin' ourselves some fun...haven't we Jo?" He said, amused with himself at being able to change Mac from worried and concerned to just pissed off.

"Get your hands off her you son of a bitch," he yelled as he lunged forward trying to grab a hold of him.

Seth turned and glared at Mark, "Enough Mark, I didn't bring her for you to play with, now get your hands off of her. We got things to do." He threw the handcuffs to Mac, "Put them on."

Mac caught the handcuffs, he looked at Jo and then back at Seth, before putting the cuff around his wrist. He began to lock the second cuff when he heard Mark, "Behind your back, Asshole."

Mac glared at him, if he could burn him with his stare, he'd be a pile of ashes about now. He put his hands behind his back and locked the cuff. "Are you going to tell me who's behind this?"

"In due time, now sit down so I can undo the chain," Seth ordered.

John and Bill were busy hanging the rope over the rafter. They tugged on it to make sure it was nice and sturdy. Bill grabbed a chair and set it just beneath the loop John made. They finished just as Seth started down the stairs, followed by Mac, Mark and Jo.

"Oh, that looks good," Seth praised. He stepped aside so Mac could see what he saw. He stopped, dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of the noose hanging from the rafter and the rickety chair underneath. He furrowed his brow, staring at the four men laughing at him, enjoying the torment they were creating. Mac looked at Jo, pleading with his eyes for her to help him, as she just stood there, indifferent to what they were all doing.

John grabbed at Mac's arm and pulled him to the chair. Mac tried to pull away from him, but Bill grabbed his other arm. They half carried and half dragged him over to it. "Get up on the chair, Mac," Seth ordered.

"Go to hell," Mac spat back.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll all meet there some day," Bill said as he pulled his fist back and landed a blow to Mac's midsection. Mac doubled over, the wind knocked out of him, he struggled to regain his breath. Jo just watched, from the sideline, like she was watching a tennis match, her head following from one person to the next. "Now, get up on the chair."

He stood in front of the chair, as John and Mark helped him up. Bill pulled another chair up next to him and climbed up himself. He grabbed the noose and slipped it around Mac's neck, pulling it just enough for Mac to feel the rough rope on his skin. Mark walked over to Jo. "Don't you want to watch us hang your husband?" He asked.

"I don't care what you people are doing...I just want outta here," she uttered.

"Oh...come on baby..with him out of the way, we can get on down to business," he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms, his face so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin.

"I told you before, No!"

"You don't get to tell me, No," he yelled.

Mac watched as Mark man handled Jo. He hated what he was doing, but couldn't do anything to stop it. "Please...please...leave her alone. Whatever it is you think I've done, she had nothing to do with it," he begged.

Listening to Mac beg just spurred Mark on. He loved the power that it made him feel. The more Mac begged the farther Mark went. He pulled Jo into an embrace as she struggled against him. His hands roaming up her shirt.

"Stop it," Mac yelled.

John and Bill stood at each side of Mac, they waited for directions from Seth. Seth was waiting for the right moment.

Mark continued to pull on Jo's shirt, reaching his hand underneath and cupping her breast in his hand. Jo tried to back up away from him, bumping into the wall. There was no where for her to go. Pinning her to the wall he reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and yanked down the zipper. Jo continued to struggle under him.

Mac could do nothing but stand there and watch, horrified. If the chair moved, he would hang, if he doesn't, Mark was going to rape his wife in front of his eyes. "You son of a bitch, let her go. Your beef is with me," he continued to yell, anger and fear quite evident in his voice now.

Seth continued to watch the drama play out, he was waiting for just the right moment. Mark was pulling Jo's pants down, grabbing her lace panties with them. Mac continued to plead for him to stop, John and Bill watched like it was a bad porno movie in 3D, while Jo gave up her struggle and just stood there letting him touch her now in the most intimate of places.

Mac watched in horror as Mark touched her, closing his eyes and raising his head, he didn't want to watch his wife give in, he needed her to fight. "Please, Jo, for God's sake, fight back," pleaded.

Seth grabbed Mark by the back of the collar and yanked him away from Jo. "What the hell?" Mark yelled. Mac's head snapped back, eyes wide open now, thankful that someone stopped this torture.

"That's enough," Seth yelled

"No..No it's not. I'm going to get a piece of tail and he's going to watch me take it from her," he seethed.

Mac glared at him, "You bastard, I ever get my hands on you, you're a dead man."

Mark stormed over to Mac, standing in front of the chair he glared up at him. Seth moved over to Jo and placed the gun into her hand. Bill and John stood on the sideline taking in the show. Seth leaned in to whisper in Jo's ear. Mark looked up at Mac, "You getting your hands on me will never happen," he chided, "And the last thing your going to see, is me screwing your wife." He lifted his leg and kicked the chair out from under Mac. The chair fell to the side and the rope tightened around his neck. Mark watched as his face began to turn blue, his feet kicking in the wind and his eyes rolled back just before they closed.

Seth yelled, "Get him down," as Bill and John rushed to get the chair back up and under him. A loud shot rang out and Mark turned, staring at her, he took a step towards her before falling to the ground. He watched as she tucked the gun in her jeans. The last thing he saw was her zipping up her zipper.

**Again, thank you for reading and sharing your reviews...I love hearing what you think. Next chapter up tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little longer than the previous ones...I'm sure you won't mind! I stepped a little out of my comfort zone on this chapter, but I wanted to add a different dimension to the story. Hope you all don't mind it and will continue to read! Thank You for all the reviews and the private messages...they are encouraging and welcomed!**

Flack walked into the AV Lab, "What do you have Adam?"

"It's Mac's blood," the young quirky lab tech said. "The blood on the floor and the blood on the bullet are Mac's."

"Okay, so we know he's injured, but we don't know how bad. There wasn't a lot of blood, that's a good sign, right?"

"I don't know, I guess it depends."

Sheldon walked in to the lab, "I thought I heard you in here. I have some news that I don't think you're going to like, I know I don't," he said frowning.

"What is it?" Flack and Adam said in unison.

"As you know, we have ballistic samples of all of the service weapons on file," he continued.

"Yeah?" Flack answered.

"The bullet we retrieved...it's from Jo's gun." Sheldon said.

"Are you sure?" Adam asked.

Sheldon gave Adam the, 'I can't believe you would question me', look. "Yes, I'm sure, I checked it and double checked it...it's from Jo's gun."

Adam sighed, "This ain't good...not good at all."

"Just because it's from Jo's gun doesn't mean Jo is the one who fired it. But your right Adam...this isn't looking good." Flack answered back, with obvious concern showing in his voice.

. . . . . .

Mac lay on the floor, choking and sucking in air, like a fish out of water. He couldn't seem to get enough. The color coming back into his face, his eyes began to focus. He could see Mark laying in a pool of blood in front of Jo. He didn't know what happened, but by the look on her face and the gun tucked into her jeans, he had a good idea. He couldn't help but to be glad that he was dead.

Seth stood in front of Jo, he looked into her eyes as he reached over and grabbed her gun with a gloved hand. "You did good Jo, real good," he said. "We're going to get Mac cleaned up and back to his room, then your going home," he said, smiling as he spoke softly to her.

John and Bill, grabbed him by the arms and hauled him up to his feet. Mac was still somewhat weak after his ordeal with Mark. His throat was sore and his neck felt like it was on fire. His legs were still a little wobbly as he tried to stand. Mac couldn't take his eyes off of Jo, he wanted a glimpse of his wife, even if it was just a small one. He needed to know she was still there.

"Take him to the old locker room. There's a makeshift bathroom in there and some fresh water to clean him up." Seth ordered. "Then we'll get him back upstairs. He gives you any trouble, you beat it out of him," he suggested with an evil grin.

"No problem, I'm always up for giving a cop a good beat down." John answered. He and Bill pulled Mac toward the end of the room where the doorway was, half blocked by the plaster that had fallen off of the ceiling above it. Bill kicked some of the plaster away with his foot as they continued to drag Mac through it. The plaster dust filling his pant legs and shards of debris biting at his legs. Mac continued to watch Jo as they pulled him the other direction.

Bill let go of Mac as John continued to keep a tight grip on his arm. Their idea of a makeshift shower was a generator hooked up to a large tote of water with a hose coming from the top and fished over the wall of decaying ceramic brick. Bill went about getting the shower ready for Mac. He started the generator, which made a loud rumbling noise, as the water slowly worked it's way up the hose and began to trickle from the nozzle. He made his way over to Mac, "It's time for you to get out of those clothes," he demanded.

John grabbed his hands and removed the cuffs and then backed away keeping his gun trained on him the whole time. "I won't hesitate to shoot you in the leg if you try anything," he informed Mac.

Bill, slid his suit jacket over his shoulder and let it fall to the floor. He slowly and meticulously unbuttoned Mac's shirt, making sure his rough hands slid over his chest as he removed it also. Mac was beginning to understand why it was that Bill and John never attempted anything with Jo and it sent a shiver up his spine. "I can undress myself," he said disgusted, shoving Bill's hands away.

"Hey, go for it, I'm always up for watching," he said, standing back and letting him undress himself.

Mac pulled his t-shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. Kicking his shoes off, he reached down and pulled his socks off and dropped them in his shoes. He stood there, watching them, watching him, like two dogs in heat. He turned away from them before he began to undo his belt and dropped his pants to the floor. He stepped out of them and moved toward the shower. Mac stopped dead in his tracks when he heard John, "Take it all off!" He closed his eyes, biting his upper lip, he shoved the boxers over his hips, feeling them slide down his legs and pool around his feet. He stepped out of them, his hands immediately crossing in front, to shield him from this humility.

John whistled as Mac dropped his boxers and he stood there in all his glory. He wanted nothing more than to get a piece of him, but he also knew that as much as he was allowed to humiliate Mac, he was not allowed to have him, yet!

Bill stood amazed at how good Mac looked, considering the ordeal he had been through as of yet. He also wanted a chance at him, but like John, he knew the time wasn't yet, but when it was, he was going to have him. The thought of getting Mac in bed made him hard, he couldn't have Mac yet, but he could let him know what he was in for. He walked up behind Mac and snaked an arm under his arm and around his chest, pulling him in tight against him, "Feel that, it's waiting for it's turn at you," he whispered in Mac's ear. He struggled and jerked away from him, freeing himself from Bill's grip.

"I'll die first," Mac said through gritted teeth as he turned and made a solid stance in front of them both. "It will be a cold day in hell before you ever take that from me."

John laughed, "We have a fighter, Bill."

"I like it rough," he said winking at Mac.

"Get in the shower before we forget who's the boss and show you what your missing right now," John ordered.

Mac was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling, in quick successions. Bill shoved him toward the shower as he turned to take his place on the ladder.

John continued to hold the gun on Mac as he stepped into the shower. Bill handed a bar of soap down to him, dropping it on purpose. "Oh, look what you gone and done, pick it up," he demanded, smiling down at him.

Mac glared at him and then back again at John when he heard him yell, "Pick It Up!"

Mac knelt down and grabbed the soap as Bill opened the hose and let the freezing cold water from the tote hit him. He gasped as he quickly stood up and tried to move from the direct spray. Bill followed his every move. "Do you need some help lathering up?" John asked. Mac quickly washed, he couldn't wait to get away from these two, he felt very vulnerable and he didn't like it.

Once the shower was over, Bill tossed him a towel and he quickly dried and then wrapped it around his waist. Bill tossed him some clean boxers and an orange jumpsuit. Mac put the boxers on and then the jumpsuit, taking notice of the numbers on the back and front left pocket. These were prison garments. They threw some plain white sneakers at him and waited for him to put them on as well.

"Hands out Mac," John ordered as Bill took his wrists and cuffed them once again. Guiding him out of the shower room and back into the main hall of the decaying hospital.

Jo, looked to be in a trance, sitting on a chair, staring off into space. Seth was busy moving chairs and tables in front of the alter, turning the reception area into a court room.

"What do you want us to do with him?" John asked.

"We'll take him back to his room, lock him in tight for the night, we'll even let him say his final farewell to his lovely wife here," he said gesturing toward Jo, "before she heads back to the city and he goes on trial."

"Trial? For what?" Mac asked again. "Why won't you tell me what it is I'm suppose to have done?"

John pulled his fist back and punched him in the kidney, "You'll know when you're suppose to know," he yelled.

Mac's knees buckled from the blow, if it hadn't been for them holding him he would have been on the floor. Taking a breath and wiping the sweat from his brow, all he could do was wait.

. . . . . .

Flack had searched all day for Mac and Jo. Following every lead, not that there were many to be had. He had called for past case files to be brought over, it was the only other thing he could do for the time being, until the rest of the evidence was analyzed. All he could do now was go through the files and wait.

Lindsey was analyzing Jo's coffee cup that was left in the Avalanche. She knew that it was Jo's, it had her DNA on it, her lipstick on it, and it had milk and sugar. She was running tests on the contents of the cup to see if there was anything else.

Danny had picked up a latent print off the lid of the cup. He was going to run it and see if it belonged to any of the employees at the coffee shop, if not, he hoped it would give them a lead to finding them.

Adam and Hawkes were still going over every inch of the Avalanche. The way it looked right now, Jo shot Mac and then disappeared. But why?

. . . . . .

Mac was taken back to his room and the chain attached to his ankles once again. Seth decided to leave the handcuffs on this time making it more difficult for him to try and escape. They left him there, standing in the middle of the room, still not knowing who wanted him here or why. Not knowing what they had done to Jo or why she helped them. He knew, in his heart, they had done something to her, she never would of done this, otherwise. He turned to sit on the bed when he heard them coming again.

"I thought I would bring her up here so you two could say your goodbye's. Since she'll probably be going to prison and I'm pretty sure you're going to be dead when your found guilty, it's the least I could do is give you a few minutes," Seth said pulling Jo into the room and guiding her in front of him.

"Prison?" Mac asked, scowling at him.

"Yea, prison, she did kill Mark, right?" He said grinning at them both.

"That was self defense and...," he started to say and then stopped. There was no point in arguing with him. This was obviously the plan all along.

"Well, then there is also your missing body, your blood on her hands and shirt, I'm sure the bullet that she shot you with has been found along with your truck and more of your blood. You put all that together and she's looking like a good candidate for the woman's correctional institution," he continued.

"How did you make her go along with this? You've had to give her something? Something rare or new?" He asked.

"Oh, it is fairly new and unheard of in the states, it's called Scopolamine or The Zombie Drug, as it's called on the streets. We can control her for days and when she wakes up, she'll remember nothing about it." He said, almost proud of himself for knowing something he didn't.

"Zombie drug?" Mac asked again in disbelief.

"Yeah, cool, ain't it?" He asked. "I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye, make the most of it."

Seth turned and left the room. Jo standing in front of Mac, staring into space, not afraid, not angry, no emotions at all. He reached out and touched her. She turned and looked at him, still no emotion, nothing to show him that she knew who he was. He pulled her in and kissed her, tenderly, passionately. He thought he felt her kiss him back. He pulled away to look into her eyes once again, hoping to see some kind of recollection. If it was there, she was hiding it well. Mac whispered in her ear, "Jo, I love you more than life itself, I need you to know that. I need you to be strong and fight and never give up. I love you." He pulled away from her, his heart breaking that she showed nothing.

As he stood there, he knew he needed to be using this time. He needed his team to be able to find him, hopefully before it was too late, for him and Jo. He picked up a sharp piece of material that had fallen from the ceiling. Sitting Jo on the bed, he pulled her foot up to his lap. He started to carve in her shoe. He wasn't sure it was going to work, all he could do was pray that it would. If he knew his team, they would stop at nothing to find him. Once he was done with that, he moved around to the table, there had to be something there he could use. He opened the drawers, searching them for anything. Stuck in the back of the bottom drawer was a syringe, the needle was broken off, all that was left was the part that contained the medicine. His heart raced as he tried to get it free from it's home, he could hear them coming. "Come on, come on," he coaxed. "Got it," he said in triumph.

Quickly, he moved back to the bed and sat next to Jo, just as Seth and Bill came into the room. "Time to go," Seth said, as he reached down and grabbed Jo's hand and pulled her up.

"No, wait," Mac pleaded. "Let me just kiss her goodbye one more time," he asked.

"You've had your time, you should of used it better," he said.

"Please, what's another minute going to hurt? Please..."

"Fine, hurry it up," Seth said giving in to his plea's.

Mac pulled Jo close, while his lips met hers, he fumbled with the medicine vial, trying to slip it into her front pocket. He managed to get it in as Seth grabbed her shoulder and yanked her backwards. "Enough already," he said. "It's time to go."

Bill stayed behind as Seth guided Jo out of the room and back down the hall. "Time for you to sleep awhile," he said shoving Mac onto the bed.

Mac, furrowed his brow, as Bill leaned over him with a syringe of his own. "No, I don't want...," Mac said fighting him.

Bill, getting more angry, swung his fist, landing a shot at Mac's right cheekbone. Mac's head snapped back, he was dazed as he felt the needle puncture his neck. He looked at Bill, his eyes wide, but the white fuzziness was blurring out his face. He couldn't hold himself up anymore as Bill guided him the rest of the way down to the bed and left him there. "Sweet dreams," he mumbled as he left the room.

. . . . . . .

Liam was tying up some loose ends at the office. He didn't expect to be back for at least a couple of days, maybe more. He sat at his desk, leaving notes for his partners and instructions for the architects under him, he thought about the next stage of his plans. He knew that Seth, Bill and John, were on their way back to the city with Mac Taylor's wife. As soon as the news breaks that she is in police custody, he would be leaving for the island with the New York Times in hand. He would take great pleasure in seeing Taylor's face at the arrest of his wife. He would soon know how it feels to have someone he loves, arrested and thrown in jail for a crime she didn't commit. He would also see first hand how it feels to be unjustly pursued, convicted by one man, and pushed to his death, just like Clay did. "Don't worry Clay, it won't be long now. Things are moving along nicely and it will just be a matter of time now," he mumbled under his breath, closing the last file and stacking it with the others on the corner of his desk.

The phone in Liam's pocket began to vibrate. He reached in and pulled it out, he touched the little envelope showing there was a new text message. Opening it he read, '_back in Manhattan, db was left in Central Park by the pond. JDT left on bench, zzzz. No 1 around. Heading back to BI. See U there.' _

Liam smiled, things were right on schedule and going according to plan. He just needed to wait a few more hours and then he would join in the fun of Mac Taylor's demise.

. . . . . .

Officer Jake Nelson was patrolling his usual route through Central Park on horseback. He enjoyed his job, although there were times that he ran across some pretty heinous crime scenes. The sun had been down for hours, the moon full and casting a beautiful light across the pond on the north end of the park. Benches were scattered around the pond for those who liked to just sit and relax, feed the fish and ducks or just read the paper in the fresh air. Officer Nelson's attention was drawn to a bench closest to the line of tree's that divided the pond from the bike trail. Bum's were always trying to sleep in the park, looking to get away from the hustle and bustle of the lights and sounds of the city. It was against the law to sleep in the park, as much as Jake hated to throw them out, it was his job. He galloped up to the bench and climbed down from his horse. Whoever this was, they were out cold. "Hey, hey you can't sleep here," he said, shaking her arm.

"Uhhh," she moaned, swatting at him.

"Hey, you can't sleep here I said," he tried again.

"Leave me alone," she moaned again.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to have to arrest you," the officer scolded. He pulled his radio from his belt and began to call for a bus. As he looked around to give a precise location, he noticed the body of a male, laying by the edge of the trees heading into the bike path.

"Get your hands up! Now!" He shouted at the woman laying on the bench.

She began to sit up, flipping her legs over the edge of the seat. The gun falling to the ground in front of her.

"Don't move," he yelled, as he grabbed her arms, throwing her to the ground and cuffing her hands behind her back. "What's your name?" He asked, his voice raising with his anxiety level.

"Jo...Jo Danville Taylor," she answered.

"Who's the man over there," he asked?

"I don't know," she said.

He pulled her up off the ground as the next officer arrived. They placed her in the back of the bus and called for more back up and the crime scene unit.

It was only a short while later that Flack showed up on the scene. "What do we have Jake?" he asked, not really caring at the moment. He still had other things on his mind.

"We have a DB over there, male, guessing late twenties early thirties. Gunshot wound to the chest. Woman found sleeping on the bench, had a gun, she's in the back of the cruiser over there. Says she doesn't know who he is. She also says her name is Jo Danville Taylor and that she works for the Crime Lab," said the officer, pointing over to the cruiser.

"Jo?" Flack asked. He turned and headed for the cruiser. As he got closer, he almost broke out in a run when he saw that it was Jo. "Get her out of the car," he demanded.

The female officer opened the back door and helped her out of the backseat. Jo stumbled, her head hurt, she was dizzy, she didn't know what happened to her or where she was. "What am I doing here?" she asked.

"Jo, where have you been?" Flack asked, as he stopped in front of her. "Where's Mac?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything past getting coffee this morning," she mumbled.

"Jo, you've been missing for almost three days, you don't remember anything from the past three days?"

"Three days?" She questioned.

"Jo, I need to know who the man over there is? Did you...?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the question.

"I don't know who he is," she answered. "Mac's missing?"

"Yes, for three days now." Flack said flatly. "Let's get you to a hospital, we need to run some tests, do a complete work up and..." he stopped, looking at her frail appearance, he didn't want to frighten her more.

"I know Flack, a rape kit...standard procedure," she offered. "But, what about Mac? We need to be looking for him." She said, looking around as if she thought he might be in the park somewhere.

The ambulance pulled up and Flack walked her over and helped her up and into the back. Before he shut the door, he heard Lindsey yell, "Flack? Is it true? Is that Jo?" she yelled almost out of breath.

"Yeah, Lindsey, it's her. She doesn't remember anything about the last three days. She doesn't know where Mac is or who the db over there is. I'm sending her to the hospital for a full work up."

"Okay," she said, "I'm going with her. I'll be there to get the rape kit and gather her clothes. Maybe there's something there that can tell us where she was and that, I hope, leads us to Mac."

"Good, I'll catch you back at the lab," he said, then turned back to the body laying on the ground, and watched as Sheldon gathered evidence.

. . . . .

Jo lay on a hospital bed, the rape exam finally over, she waited for Lindsey to finish collecting trace evidence. She watched as Lindsey scraped under her nails and combed through her hair. Gathering all the particles into a paper envelope. "Have you heard anything about Mac?" She asked.

Lindsey stopped combing and looked at her, she could see the fear in her eyes, "No, we haven't heard anything yet. But, I'm sure we'll find him."

"What aren't you telling me, Lindsey?" Jo asked.

Lindsey passed her a sympathetic smile, she couldn't lie to her, Jo was too good for that. "We found the Avalanche. We also found Mac's blood and a bullet."

"What?" Jo asked, raising her voice.

"Calm down, Jo. We don't know to much more than that." she said. "I need to get these clothes and samples back to the lab, you get some rest and we'll be back to see you in a bit." Lindsey picked up the bag of clothes along with the samples and turned to leave. Turning back, she gave Jo another sympathetic smile, "We'll find him," she said, then turned and walked out the door.

Jo laid back on the bed and closed her eyes, she tried to remember what happened, anything that would help them find Mac. In wasn't long before she drifted off to sleep again.

. . . . .

Sid had just finished up with the autopsy of the young man found in the park. He had begun to record his findings when Danny and Sheldon stepped up beside the table.

"Hey Sid," Danny said, "What do have for us?"

"Hey," Sid said, looking up. "Victim's name is Mark Ross, 27 years old."

"Cause of death is obviously the hole in his chest?" Danny quipped.

"It is and I have the round that killed him. I also found several different traces of bird guano on his shoes along with what looks like Nematodes."

"He has roundworms?" Danny asked, reaching out and taking the sample.

"That's right, wherever he was, there were a lot of birds." Sid said pulling his glasses apart and dropping them around his neck.

"Birds?" Sheldon said thinking.

"Has there been any news on Mac yet?" Sid asked, concern for his friend playing across his face.

"Not yet, Sid. When we hear anything, you'll be one of the first to know." Danny said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

Sid nodded his head, slipping his glasses back on. Reaching down he picked up his file and handed it to Sheldon. "How's Jo? She still at the hospital?"

"Yeah, she'll be there as long as they can get her to stay, but you know Jo, we'd have to throw her in jail to keep her away from here," answered Sheldon, as he and Danny headed for the elevators.

. . . . . .

The room was dark, only the light of the moon now showing through the top part of the broken window. It cast a ray of light across the bottom of the bed and to the decaying wooden door that was now the only thing keeping anything lurking outside from getting in. Mac lay there, staring at the ceiling, wracking his brain, trying to think who could be behind all this. He closed his eyes and the pictures flashed in his mind of Dobson locking the cuff around his wrist, the words echoing in his head, "If I'm going, I'm taking you with me," then the flash of him letting himself fall from the roof. Mac's eyes snapped back open, "It can't be him," he mumbled under his breath.

Mac's head snapped to the sound behind the door. He sat up and swung his feet over the side of the bed as the door creaked open and the moonlight shadowed the figure standing in the door way. Mac, quickly got to his feet, trying to see who it was that was standing there.

"I see your awake," Bill said, hovering in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Mac snapped, keeping his guard up. He knew what Bill wanted, he also knew he would be no match for him in this condition.

"Oh, I just came to check on you, to make sure you were comfortable," Bill answered as he shuffled across the room and stood directly in front of him.

Mac stood firmly in place, his eyes burning into him, and showing no fear. "I'm just great," he said in his most sarcastic tone.

Bill reached out and grabbed Mac's arm, "Well, we can't have you being to great," he seethed.

Mac winced as the arm Bill grabbed was the same one that was hit by Jo's bullet. It was sore and Mac was sure it was bleeding again. His wincing didn't go unnoticed as Bill grinned and squeezed a little tighter. "Does that hurt you, Mac?" He asked.

"Go to hell," Mac spat back at him.

"Now, now...is that any way to talk to the one person who can save you here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, you know, right now there is only four people on this island and two of them are back at the camp."

Mac, his eyes narrowing, "Island?"

Bills expression changed quickly as he knew he slipped up and gave him information he wasn't suppose to have. He was angry now that Mac had picked up on it so quickly. "Keep your mouth shut or you may just get hurt," he said, getting up into Mac's face.

Mac stood his ground, he refused to back down from him. "What island are we on? Is it North Brother Island? Is that where we are?"

"I told you to shut up!" Bill shouted, shoving Mac backwards and down on to the bed.

Mac let out a groan as he landed on his shoulder, but he continued on, distracting Bill from what it was he was really here for. "Who's behind this? You going to let that slip too?" He said, egging him on.

Bill was visibly angry, he knew if Liam Dobson got wind of this, he would probably end up like Mark. He wasn't going to let that happen. He reached down and grabbed Mac, yanking him up by his cuffed hands. "Trust me when I tell you, if any of this gets back to Mr...,"

"Mr. who?" Mac questioned, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Never you mind, who. Just keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you," he seethed.

Bill shoved him down on the bed, pinning him to the thin mattress. Mac struggled underneath him, trying to push him off. His arm weak, he couldn't push him off. Bill had him pinned down, he was just inches from Mac's face, "When it's my turn to have a shot at you, you'll wish you were nicer to me." He seethed, and with an extra push, pinning him deeper into the thin mattress, he pushed himself up. "See you in the morning," he said, blowing him a kiss as he turned and headed for the door.

Mac lay there, his breathing heavy, his arm throbbing, his mind racing. After a few minutes, his breathing relaxed, he closed his eyes and thought of Jo and his team, "I hope you find me soon," he whispered.

**Please leave a review and let me know what your thinking...they are always appreciated! Next chapter up tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You for the wonderful reviews...hope you continue to enjoy the story!**

Everyone was gathered in the bullpen. It had been a long night of processing evidence. They were no closer to finding Mac, but what they did know, wasn't good. Flack came off the elevator and headed to his seat around the large table. "Okay guys, what do we have?" He asked.

Lindsey started, "It's not good Flack, I ran the bullet through ballistics. It came from Jo's gun, it was her gun that was used to kill Mark Ross and her hand tested positive for GSR, as well."

"Maybe it was self defense," he offered.

"The rape kit came back negative," Sheldon added.

"That doesn't mean he didn't try," Flack snapped.

"Flack, you know as well as I do, that won't hold up."

"I know, I know...what else do you have?" He asked, clearly frustrated.

Danny hesitated and opened his file, "There was blood found on Jo's clothes. None of it was hers. The two traces I found, were Marks and Macs.

"This isn't looking good for Jo, this evidence isn't helping to find Mac, it's convicting Jo of murder," Lindsey cried.

"There has got to be more," Flack said. "What about the drug you found in the coffee cup?"

"It's called Scopolamine, it's a fairly new drug," Adam said, jumping into the conversation. "It's used mainly in Mexico, it is the newest 'date rape' drug. Also known as "The zombie drug." Once a person ingests the drug, they are in a zombie like state. Easily controlled for approximately three days. The victim wakes up and has no recollection of the events while on the drug. From what I understand, they are using this drug to clean out bank accounts of unsuspecting tourists. Some have gone as far as having them kill people."

"Was it found in Jo's toxicology report?" Lindsey asked.

"The longer it's in the system the harder it is to detect," Adam answered.

"We can't even be sure that Mac wasn't given the drug." Sheldon jumped in.

"What are you saying?" Danny asked.

"Just that, Jo could have given the drug to Mac."

"But, why?" Lindsey asked.

"I don't know, problem is...she doesn't know either," Sheldon finished.

"Okay, so, we have one dead, one missing, two bullets, one we know for sure killed Mark Ross, the other has Mac's blood. We have Jo who doesn't remember anything, but we know she was in the park with the victim and Mac before he disappeared and it was her gun." Flack surmised.

"Don't forget the GSR on her hands." Danny added.

"There is more evidence to process, we still have her clothes to go through and the trace that Sid found," Lindsey said.

"I have to go to the Chief with what we have," Flack said. "I just hope he gives us more time before doing what I know he's going to."

"He wouldn't do that, would he?" Adam asked.

"I don't know, just keep working on that evidence, we're going to need all the help we can get. I'm going to see the Chief now." Flack stood up, tried his best to give them an encouraging smile as he turned and headed for the door.

. . . . . .

"Mrs. Taylor, we can not release you yet. Detective Flack specifically said for you to stay here until he gets back," the young nurse said.

"I'm fine," Jo argued. "Look, my husband is out there, somewhere! I need to be out there looking for him, not locked in here like a prisoner." Jo was growing more and more frustrated. Other than a slight headache, she was feeling much better. The eight hours sleep had done her good and she was ready to go.

"Jo," Flack said, standing at the door.

Jo stopped mid thought and looked up to find Flack standing at the door with two uniformed police officers and the Chief standing behind him. "What's going on Flack?" She asked.

"Jo, I have no choice but to take you into custody," he said, sorrow showing on his face.

"What? Why?" She asked, in disbelief.

"I don't want to do this," he started.

"Because Detective Danville, the evidence against you is overwhelming in the murder of Mark Ross and the disappearance of your husband, Detective Mac Taylor," answered Chief Sinclair.

Jo looked at him dumbfounded, "What are you saying, you think I had something to do with Mac's disappearance?"

"All the evidence is pointing that direction and we can't have it looking like we are paying special treatment to you just because you work for the NYPD," he continued.

"Flack, this is crazy, you know I didn't have anything to do with this," she stammered.

"Jo, I don't believe you did, but the evidence and...," he started.

"Detective Flack doesn't have a choice, he's here because be begged me to let him do this. He thought it would be easier on you," Sinclair interrupted.

"I'll walk you out, we'll go downtown in my car. Jo, I'll be there every step of the way," Flack said, trying to console her.

"What about Mac? I need to be out there looking for him."

"Jo, I will not give up until I find him," Flack said with a reassuring smile.

"Flack this is crazy. Chief, you have to know I would never hurt Mac," she said, trying to convince him to let her go.

"I'm sorry Detective, the laws apply to you as well as any other individual. No preferential treatment may be shown to you because of who you are. I'm sorry," he said, waving his hand for Flack to arrest her.

Flack moved in front of her, with his eyes pleading for forgiveness, he started, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, if you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you."

"I know my rights Flack," she said, turning around and putting her hands behind her back. "Call my attorney, Henry Osborn."

He locked the cuffs around her wrists and walked her out the door. The Chief and two uniformed officers following directly behind them.

Outside the hospital were a swarm of reporters and cameras. As soon as the officer opened the door the flashing of bulbs began to explode. "How did they know so fast?" Flack asked turning to glare at Chief Sinclair.

"I let it leak out, we need for the public to know we aren't playing favorites here," he said. "The public has a right to know."

"Son of a bitch," Flack said as he hurried her through the crowd and into his car.

. . . . . . .

"Riley, bring the car around, we're ready to go," Liam ordered as he tucked the early edition of the New York Times under his arm.

"Yes, Sir," Riley answered as he headed for the door.

Five minutes later, Riley had the car waiting for him at the front of the large house. He had all the essentials he would need for the trip across the river to the island. He was glad to finally be getting to the island and at having his shot at that cop. The others were having all the fun, while he waited for Mr. Dobson to prepare. He got out of the car and opened the back door to let Mr. Dobson enter.

"Let's get moving," Liam ordered, "I want to be on the island before the sun goes down. He opened the paper to see her face on the front page, handcuffed and being led to a police car. The headline read, '_New York Detective Arrested for Murder'_. As he read it again an evil smile formed on his face. His plan was coming together nicely.

"When do I get a shot at Taylor?" Riley asked.

"Soon, Riley...not only will I let you have a shot at the good detective, I'll let you be in on the hunt," he said, hoping this would show his appreciation for helping him.

"Excellent, Sir," he responded with a smile.

. . . . . .

The sun had just gone down when Seth strolled into Mac's room. He had been left alone the entire day, no one being there since Bill's early morning visit. His arm was still sore, but he was pretty sure the bleeding had stopped. He sat up on the side of the bed when he heard him coming.

"Well, I see your still with us," Seth said.

"Where else would I be?" He asked.

"You have company."

Mac narrowed his eyes at Seth, "Company?"

Seth walked over and unlocked the chain from around Mac and let it slip to the floor. Turning he pushed Mac to the door, "Let's go," he demanded.

Riley waited at the bottom of the stairs for Seth and Mac. Mac watched as he made his way down the steps and the realization of who was at the bottom set in. "Mac Taylor, not so tough now, are you cop?" Riley asked, poking his chubby finger into Mac's chest.

Mac, brows furrowed, glared back at him, "Riley Nelson, you're behind this?"

"No, not behind it, but I am a willing participant. I have a job I love and the added benefit of kicking your ass," he sneered at him.

"Sad, the only way you can kick my ass is with my hands cuffed and three other guys holding me," Mac quipped.

"I don't need other guys to hold you or the handcuffs," Riley shot back.

"Riley...don't let him get to you...he's just trying to get you going." Seth said pulling Mac away from him and shoving him toward one of the two tables set in front of a Judge's bench.

Mac looked around the room. He noticed how everything was set up to look like a courtroom. Seth pulled out a chair and shoved Mac into it and then stood next to him. In front of them was a large wooden structure that looked out over the room. Beside it set a chair. Next to the table that Mac and Seth were at, was another one just like it. Behind them were a few chairs.

Bill and John came in to the room and John sat at the other table and Bill took the seat next to Mac. Riley stood over at the door and waited. Seth went over and sat next to John as Mac continued to examine the room and possibly a way out.

Mac jumped when Riley yelled, "All Rise for the Honorable Judge Liam Dobson." He turned to look at the door as Dobson walked into the room wearing a black robe. Seth and John stood immediately upon his entering. Bill stood and pulled Mac up out of his seat. They watched as Liam Dobson made his way to the Judges bench and before sitting, Riley yelled again, "The court will now come to order, you may be seated." With that Bill, John, and Seth took a seat. Mac continued to stand, staring down the man behind the podium, his mind racing as he acknowledged that this did have something to do with Clay Dobson. He was taken by surprise when he felt two hands on his shoulders, pushing him from behind, into his seat.

"What the hell is this?" Mac yelled.

"Keep your client quiet," Liam scolded.

Bill turned to Mac, "Open your mouth again, without being told too, and I'll gag you," he threatened.

"You've got to be kidding me, you can't get away with this," Mac continued.

"Bailiff," Liam called, "Silence this man."

Riley pulled a roll of duct tape from a bag and ripped off a piece. He walked over to Mac. As Bill stood up and held Mac's head, Riley applied the tape to his mouth, silencing him.

John pulled a piece of paper out of a file, stood up, and began to read, "Mac Taylor, you are on trial here for the murder of Clay Dobson. The Prosecution will prove that you, the defendant, on April 25, 2007, pushed, the victim, Clay Dobson off the roof of the Dobson Architectural Building, causing his death. We will prove it was premeditated, that you purposely chased him to the roof for the sole purpose of killing him.

Mac could do nothing but watch as they laid out the case before Liam Dobson. Bill sat with his hands folded, not saying a word, not objecting, nothing. Not that Mac thought for one minute that he would. This was all just a show, a justification for Dobson to kill him and feel justified in doing so.

"Does the defense have any opening remarks?" Liam asked.

Bill stood up, "No your Honor."

"Okay, John, call your first witness."

. . . . .

Jo sat in the interrogation room, only this time she was on the other side of the table. The view from this side, although not much different physically, was mentally draining. She couldn't help but worry. She had no memory of the last three days, she didn't know where Mac was, she didn't know who the man was that she was accused of killing, nor did she have any idea how she was going to convince anyone she was innocent. As the light shown through the small window, she sat staring at her hands, doing her best to hold it together. She began to nervously tap on the table as she waited for the interrogation to begin.

Before the interrogators arrived, Henry Osborn, Jo's attorney came into the room. Shaking Jo's hand, he sat down beside her. "I won't let you answer any questions that will incriminate you," he said.

"Right," Jo answered. "But, you do believe me, don't you?"

"Doesn't matter what I believe, matters what they can prove," He said patting her hand.

The door opened and two well dressed men entered the room. The man in the charcoal gray suit was tall and distinguished with jet black hair, neatly combed. He had an air of sophistication about him that was some what unnerving. The other was slightly shorter, heavier and obviously a family man, evident by the dried baby formula on his left shoulder. Seating themselves on the opposite side of the table, Mr. Sophistication spoke first. "Detective Danville, my name is Eric Scott and this here is my partner Lee Johnson, we're from the FBI. As you can imagine, we were called in because your case is somewhat unique," he said.

Agent Johnson, looking at her with sympathetic eyes continued, "Also, Russ, your ex-husband, asked us to take the case. As you know, there is a conflict of interest, or he would have been here himself."

Reaching across the table to shake hands, Henry Osborn introduced himself, "I'm Jo's attorney, I'll be representing her through all of this."

"Great, let's get started," Agent Johnson said.

Jo watched as Agent Scott laid a file folder on the table and flipped it open. The picture of the victim in the park laid on top. She stared at it, hoping that maybe she would recognize him or remember something, something about the last three days.

Agent Scott pulled the picture out and laid it in front of her, "Detective Danville, do you know who this man is?"

"No," she answered, "I've never seen him before."

"He was shot with your gun," he continued.

Shaking her head, she answered him again, "I don't know who he is."

Agent Johnson asked the next question, "Do you know where Detective Taylor is, what happened to him?"

Again she shook her head no, "Don't you think if I knew where my husband was I would tell you?"

"I don't know, if you had something to do with the disappearance, probably not," the taller man said, his eyes boring into her.

Henry looked up, clearly angry at the question. "Agent Scott, that is uncalled for," he said.

"Look, all I remember is leaving for work, stopping for some tea," she said hesitating as if she remembered something that could be significant.

"What is it? What do you remember?" Asked Agent Johnson.

"I don't know if it means anything, but I bumped into someone at the coffee shop, I set my tea down and helped her pick up the stuff that fell from her purse, there was another lady at the counter, I'm not sure what she was doing there," Jo said, closing her eyes, trying to conjure up the image in her mind.

"That's all you remember?" The taller agent asked, skeptical of her response.

"That's the last thing I remember," she said emphatically.

"Well, Detective Danville, let me tell you what we know. We know that the victim's name is Mark Ross. We know he was killed with your gun. We know that there was a bullet found in your husband's truck with traces of his blood on it. We have his phone and the last call that was placed to him was from your phone, your prints are the only ones on the gun and you claim to not have any memory of the last three days...this isn't looking good for you," Agent Scott surmised.

"I didn't kill my husband," she yelled angrily.

"What makes you think he's dead?" The cocky agent shot back. "No one said he was dead."

Jo, taken aback and even impressed with his quick, Jo like reaction, couldn't help but admit she fell right into his trap. "I just...I thought...I mean, I don't know...all I know is, I didn't shoot my husband or kill that man...I wouldn't do that," she stammered.

"Interviews over," Henry Osborn said putting his hand up, stopping them from asking another question.

Flack watched from behind the mirror. He knew that this wasn't looking good for Jo, but he also knew there was no way, after all they have been through, that she would ever hurt Mac. There had to be another explanation and he wouldn't stop until they found it. He walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Flack waited outside the interrogation room. When the Agents walked out he stepped in front of them, "She didn't do it," he stated with as much confidence as he could.

"Doesn't matter what we think, what matters is the evidence. And, right now, the evidence says she did," Agent Johnson answered.

"But, all the evidence hasn't been analyzed yet," Flack interjected.

"Look, Detective Flack, we know she's a close friend and colleague, that's why we were called in. But, just like any other suspect, she will be arraigned on murder charges and if the judge deems fit, held without bond in the woman's correctional facility to await trial. That's just how it goes. No favortism!" Agent Scott said, standing tall with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Get the rest of that evidence processed, maybe it will tell us what really happened," Agent Johnson added.

"They're working on it, it takes time," Flack said as he walked away in defeat.

. . . . . .

Lindsey was working on processing Jo's clothes. She pulled each garment out of the bag and laid them out on the table. Picking up the shirt she pulled particles off and put them in a petri dish. There were several different specimen to be analyzed. She began checking all the pockets, when she felt something in the front one. She pulled the steel syringe with a glass vial from the pocket and held it up to examine it. It was old, probably late 1800's to early 1900's. Visible inside the glass vial were stains. Lindsey decided to save it for Sheldon, she thought that he would be able to figure it out with his medical background. She bagged and labeled the syringe and continued with the clothes.

Flack came off the elevator and headed for the lab. Lindsey looked up to see him searching for someone. It was obvious that he was agitated, she stopped what she was doing and called him over. "Flack, who are you looking for?" She asked.

Stepping into the lab, he leaned on the table, blowing out a frustrated breath he said, "You know they arrested Jo?"

"Yeah, I heard. We're getting evidence processed as fast as we can, there has got to be something here," she answered.

"I hope your right, Linds, because they are arraigning her on murder charges this afternoon. I already talked to the DA, he's going to ask that she be held without bail in the woman's correctional facility."

"What? We can't plead for more time?" She said, now clearly frustrated herself.

"I tried, they won't listen to me. What's that there?" He asked pointing at the syringe.

"Oh, these are Jo's clothes. I found that syringe in her pocket. I'm going to have Sheldon run it."

"That looks old," he said. "Do you think that could give us an idea as to where she was?" He asked, his face showing a little hope.

"I hope when we put it together with the traces I found on her clothes it will. I was just getting ready to go over her shoes." She said picking them up.

"Okay Lindsey, get back to work. I want to meet in the bullpen tonight, 6 o'clock, to go over what we have. If you get anything sooner, call me," he said as he turned and left the lab.

. . . . .

Liam Dobson, sat behind the makeshift judges bench, glaring at Mac. He had mixed feelings about seeing his prisoner sitting behind that table, hands cuffed and mouth taped. He hated this man and wanted him dead, but at the same time he enjoyed putting him through these acts of abuse and mental trials. "Call your witness," he ordered.

John stood as Mac watched, wondering who he could possibly be calling as a witness. None of these people were there that day. He supposed it didn't matter anyways, this whole thing was a sham and only being done to torture him and to satisfy that nut job behind the bench. His attention was brought back to what was going on when he heard John call, "Your Honor, I call Jessie Clark to the stand."

Mac watched as a young woman strolled into the makeshift courtroom. She was a young woman with long dark hair, tight jeans and a revealing black t-shirt. She glided into the room and stood by the chair next to the bench.

"Riley, swear in the witness," Liam ordered.

Riley stood next to Jessie as she raised her hand, "Do you swear to tell the truth?" He asked.

"Sure I do," she smiled.

"Ask your first question John," Liam continued.

"Miss Clark, how do you know the defendant?"

"Oh, well you see, Clay was my boyfriend and I was there when he barged into his office and chased him up onto that roof," she said wiping away pretend tears.

"Did you see what happened from there?" John asked.

"Not exactly, by the time I reached the roof Clay was falling and he," she said pointing at Mac, "Was standing at the edge."

"Did he say anything?"

"Well," she said sniffling, "I screamed Clay's name and he turned around and smiled at me. He said that Clay wouldn't be answering me...ever again."

Mac was sitting at the table, he didn't think there was anything that could have been worse than the day he was sitting at a table, just like this one, being accused of throwing Clay Dobson off that roof by an over zealous attorney. Until now!

"That's all the questions I have for this witness," John finished.

"Bill, your witness," Liam said.

"Miss Clark, are you sure it was my client that you saw?"

"Yes...I am."

"No other questions your honor," He said returning to his seat.

Mac turned and looked at him, his glare caught Bill's attention and he turned and shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Do you have another witness?" Liam asked.

"Yes Sir, Riley Nelson," he directed

Riley stood by the bench and like Jessie, raised his hand, " I swear to tell the truth," he mocked.

"Have a seat then," John said. "Mr. Nelson, how do you know the defendant?"

"He thought I was guilty of killing a man, he couldn't prove it, so he dogged me like he did Clay. He tried to kill me too."

Mac could do nothing but sit and listen to the lies being told, the stories being made up to obviously convict him in this kangaroo court. Bill watched as Mac struggled with his emotions. He was attracted to men with strong wills and the prospect of breaking them. He reached under the table and rested his hand on Mac's thigh, giving him a little squeeze. Mac jumped, shoving his chair away from the table, almost tipping it over.

Liam glared at Mac, "So Mr. Taylor, you think you can disrupt this court because you don't like what you hear?" He said sternly.

"Sorry, your Honor, I'll keep him under control," Bill said sheepishly.

"See that you do. Now, continue with your questioning John."

"Now, Mr. Nelson, you say he dogged you like Clay? How do you know Clay?"

"Clay and I were cell mates before he was released. When I got out, Clay helped me secure a job with his father and we stayed friends. He told me how Detective Taylor was hounding him just like he hounded me."

"Why do you believe that he killed Clay?"

"I don't know, because he was a blemish on the good detectives record?" He suggested.

"No further questions, Your Honor," John said, turning back to the table and taking his seat.

"Your turn Bill, you have questions for this witness?" Liam asked.

"Not at this time, Your Honor," he said with a smirk.

"You're excused then Riley."

Riley got up from the chair and made his way over to Mac's side, standing guard over him.

"We'll take a short recess before we continue," Liam said. "Use this time to confer with your client, Bill."

"Yes, Your Honor," he replied.

Liam exited the makeshift podium and motioned for Seth, John, Riley and Jessie to follow him as they stepped outside the building. Mac could see them talking, but couldn't hear what they were saying. His attention was brought back to Bill when he felt him, once again, touch his leg. Glaring at him, he shifted in the seat, moving as far away from him as he could without falling off the chair.

"Oh, come on Mac, don't play hard to get. Listen, I can help you get out of this, but I'm going to need something in return," he said.

"What?" he mumbled under the tape, curiosity showing on his brow.

Bill reached over and pulled the tape from Mac's mouth, making sure not to be to gentle, he wanted it to hurt. Mac winced as the tape pulled at his skin. Bill reached up and stroked Mac's lips with his finger, "Did that hurt?" He asked.

"Stop touching me," Mac seethed, pulling his head away from him.

"Don't be like that Mac, I wanna help you."

"The cost of you helping me is too high, I'll take my chances with that crazy son of a bitch, Dobson," he said watching them outside the door.

"You know, no matter what you say, he's going to kill you...right?" Bill said taking pleasure in seeing Mac squirm.

"That's better than what you have in mind," he answered.

Liam walked back in the room with the others following close behind. He took his seat and the others followed suit. "Bill, call your first witness," Liam instructed.

"I call Mac Taylor to the stand," he said.

Riley grabbed Mac by the arm and yanked him up out of the seat. He followed closely as Mac made his way to the witness chair, stopping him from sitting, he thrust the book in front of him, "Swear to tell the _truth, the whole truth, _so help you God."

"I do," Mac answered as he sat down.

"So Mr. Taylor, let's cut to the chase, did you push Clay Dobson off the roof that day?" Bill asked.

"No," he bit back.

"Your lying, I saw you," Jessie yelled.

"Mr. Taylor, you are under oath, don't make this harder on yourself by lying," Liam ordered.

"I'm not lying, but it really doesn't matter, now does it? It doesn't matter what I say or what really happened, because if it did, I wouldn't be here," he yelled.

"Silence your client, Bill" Liam ordered.

"Mr. Taylor, please be quiet, I can't help you if you burst out like that," he said in a condescending tone.

Mac sat there, shaking his head. He wanted this to be done, he wanted away from these animals. He wanted to go back to his life, with Jo and to be happy like they were just days ago.

Bill continued with his questioning, "Now you say you didn't push Clay to his death, then tell us what happened on that roof."

Mac looked at Bill, it sounded almost like he really wanted to know. "I went to Clay's office to arrest him after we found a young woman, Katie Lawrence, chained to a wall in the basement of the Weddington Building. She identified Clay as her abductor. He ran and I followed him. I chased him on to the roof, we had a fight, I pinned him and started to cuff him. We struggled and he hit me, knocking me to the ground. He got up and cuffed his other hand and stepped up on the ledge. He said, 'If I'm going, I'm taking you with me,' and then stepped off the building and fell to his death."

"Objection, hear say," John yelled.

"You'll have your chance John," Liam offered.

"No further questions," Bill said and sat back down.

"Your turn, John."

"So, Mr. Taylor, you expect us to believe that he cuffed himself and then threw himself off the building?" John asked.

"I don't expect you to believe anything, that's what happened," Mac answered.

"So you do admit though that you hit Clay Dobson?"

"I said we fought, there was hitting on both sides," Mac answered again.

"But you started the altercation?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you did, when you started the chase. You gave him no choice but to run."

"He could of come quietly, he chose to run," Mac said.

"You were there to arrest him alone? Is that correct?" John asked.

Mac eyed John, he knew where this was going. The ADA, Ms. Greer, used the same line of questioning at the original hearing. "I didn't intend to go alone, it just happened that way."

"You didn't intend to push him off the roof either, I suppose," John said trying to bait him.

"I didn't push him off the roof," Mac snapped back.

"No further questions," John said.

"Defense rests," Bill added.

Riley, again grabbed Mac's arm, pulling him from the chair and walking him back to his seat. Liam waited for him before he continued, "Mac Taylor, after listening to both sides, I have come to a verdict," he said.

"Your Honor, we will accept what ever the verdict is, but beg the court to show leniency," Bill said playing along with the fiasco.

"I find you guilty!" He said, slamming his hammer on the podium.

If Liam was waiting for a surprised response from Mac, he wasn't going to get it. He knew that was the expected outcome. What he wasn't sure of, was the punishment.

"You will be chased, hunted down, and killed, like Clay was," he said with evil dripping from each word.

Mac stood staring at him. "Your crazy and I'm not playing your game," he shot back in anger.

Riley grabbed Mac from behind and his hand clasped over his mouth. "Shut up and listen," he grumbled in Mac's ear. Mac struggled to get loose, but it was no use, Riley was stronger and he had the upper hand. Mac was forced to listen.

"You either play or die here, your choice," Liam said. "Either way, you will die, alone. Just like my son."

**Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing...look forward to hearing from you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things are going to get a little heated between Mac and Bill in this chapter...don't hate me!**

The sky was dark now, the clouds had moved in and settled over the city as the rain began to fall. The forecast called for severe thunderstorms with high winds and hail. Even if they knew where Mac was, finding him in this would take some time. Flack had just walked off the elevator and headed to the bullpen. Seeing the others already there, he took his seat, "Please tell me we have something?"

Flack was at the head of the table, followed by Lindsey, then Danny, Hawkes on the end and Adam across from them. Sid didn't have much to add but he decided to sit quietly beside Adam just in case he could add anything helpful.

Danny opened his file and started, "We have several leads to go with, it could take some time to put them all together. But, I got a print off Jo's coffee cup lid, it wasn't hers."

"Who does it belong too then?" Flack asked, his interest peaked now.

"I ran it through AFIS, it came back to a Karen Thompson. She has priors for assault and prostitution. Last known address is 6754 Terrace Ave, in the Bronx. I put an APB out on her, when they find her, we'll be the first to know."

Nodding, Flacked turned to Lindsey, "What did you find on the clothes?"

"Well, the clothes had a lot of bird dander, some kind of old plaster, mixed with stone and there is dirt ground into her slacks that had salt water mixed in. So where ever she was, there's water. Also, the most interesting thing I found was what looked like letters scratched into the bottom of her shoe. I couldn't make all of them out, this is what I got though, N_ _ t_ , the next letter i H_ _ , _. What do you think it means?"

"Adam, you help Lindsey, your good at that kind of stuff," Flack directed.

"You got it," Adam agreed.

"What about that syringe you found?" Flack asked.

"I have that," Hawkes answered. "It's a steel syringe with a glass vial, there were traces of the immunization used to treat smallpox."

"Smallpox immunization?" Flack asked. "What have those two gotten themselves into?"

Sid sat quietly, watching the flashes of lightening outside the window. The sound of thunder rumbling across the sky, letting everyone know the storm was just getting started. He sat up straight, "Can you all wait right here? I think I may know where Mac is?" He yelled out excitedly.

"Where?" They all asked in unison.

"Give me a few minutes, I need to run down to the morgue, I'll be right back," he said leaving his seat and running to the elevator.

"Well, while Sid is doing that, do we have anything else?" Flack asked.

"I ran Mark Ross through every data base. He spent time in an Ohio prison before coming here. He worked doing handyman jobs for some outfit named _Fix It Fast. _I talked to the guy who runs the place, he said Ross hasn't been there in the last four days." Adam added.

"Did he say who his last job was for?" Danny asked.

"As a matter of fact, he was doing a job for a Riley Nelson at a Fifth Avenue penthouse, in Manhattan."

"Adam, you need to check out this Riley Nelson, there may be a connection," Flack suggested.

"Sure, I'll get on it while we wait for Sid," he said bringing up the program on his laptop.

. . . . . .

The rain was coming down in sheets. Liam had taken John, Seth and Jessie back to camp to ride out the storm. He left Bill and Riley to watch over Mac. He wanted Mac to think about what punishment he had in store for him, he wanted him to see just what it was like to know someones after you. He pulled Riley aside before he left, "Leave the paper for him to see, I want him to know his wife has been arrested and that she's going to prison," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"You got it Mr. Dobson," Riley agreed.

"Keep an eye on Bill, Seth said that he's been trying to get at him. You can let him have some fun, but don't let it get out of hand. I want him ready for the hunt in the morning," Liam ordered.

"I'll keep my eye on him," Riley answered.

Sometime after Liam and the others left for the camp, Riley headed over to Bill who was sitting next to Mac. Riley could see that Mac was uncomfortable with Bill sitting so close to him, staring at him like he was his next meal. He sauntered over to the table, slapping the paper down in front of him.

Mac read the headlines, '_New York Detective Arrested for Murder'_. Riley was clearly amused by his reaction as he read. Mac bowed his head as he read the headline. "You son of a bitch," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get that," he said, smiling.

"She didn't have anything to do with this, I didn't even know her then," Mac seethed.

Mac was clearly angry, he needed to get out of there and get back to the city. It was the only way he could save Jo from prison. He pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. Bill scrambled to his feet, tripping over his chair. Riley moved in to grab him when Mac swung his leg around and kicked him in the gut, sending him to the floor. Bill lunged toward Mac as he put his shoulder down and shoved it into his chest, knocking him backward. He turned and ran for the door. Riley quickly recovered and got to his feet. He chased after Mac, slamming him into the wall, Mac let out a grunt as the air was knocked out of him. Before Riley could get him turned around, Mac swung his head back hitting Riley in the nose. He staggered backwards as Mac pushed himself off the wall. Bill was there quickly, grabbing Mac's arm and swinging him around, he landed a punch to the right side of his face. Mac was knocked off balance as Riley grabbed him by the arms and held him in place. Bill stepped up, getting in Mac's face, "It's time I show you just what I can do to you," he spit out.

. . . . . .

Jo was escorted through the cell block, past the cells of women she had probably had a hand in putting away. To say she wasn't scared would be a lie. These women weren't here because they missed Sunday school, they were here for heinous crimes. She also knew that as soon as she was recognized as a cop, her life would be in extreme danger. As she walked toward her cell, she kept her head low, hoping no one would recognize her. She thought that they would keep her locked away from the other prisoners being she was a cop, but the Warden, who was vocal about dishonest officials, showed no favoritism toward her.

The guard slammed the door behind her as she stood there taking in her new home for the time being. She was at least grateful that she did not have to share a cell with anyone else. Jo sat on the edge of the bottom bunk and taking a deep breath she whispered, "Oh God Mac, where are you?"

. . . . . .

Bill and Riley had taken Mac back up to his room. Locking the chain around his ankles once again trapping him in the decaying prison. Riley pulled Bill out to the hall, "I'm going to give you some time alone with him, but I'm warning you, Mr. Dobson doesn't want you taking it to far. He wants him humiliated, not broken. He wants the pleasure of breaking him, tomorrow."

"Sure, I got it. Give me the keys to the handcuffs," Bill said.

"I mean it Bill, you can have some fun, but you better be able to control yourself, " Riley warned again.

"I got it," he said again.

"Besides, John may not like the idea of you being alone with him, you know how he gets."

"You leave John to me, I'll need him if I can't get what I want from Taylor," he said with an almost evil laugh.

"Don't make me regret giving you this opportunity," Riley warned once more, as he turned and headed for the stairs.

Bill walked back into the room. Mac was standing at the window, the rain pelting against the cardboard that was covering the broken pane. He jumped a little when he heard Bill grab the chain that was connected to his ankle. Mac turned, looking defiantly at him, "What now?" He asked.

"Oh, Mr. Dobson wants us to have a little fun, seems I was a good boy and you're my reward," he said with a glint of evil in his eye as he pulled on the chain.

"There is no way in hell I would ever let you touch me like that, I'll die first," Mac spit out.

"Now, now Mac...don't knock it till you try it," he cooed as he yanked harder on the chain, pulling Mac off balance.

Mac tried to keep his balance, his hands still cuffed behind his back made it difficult. With each yank of the chain, Bill pulled him closer to the bed. The last yank pulled him to the edge of the bed, where Bill grabbed his orange jumpsuit and yanked him forward. Letting go, Mac fell face first on to the mattress. He struggled to get up, but Bill was faster, straddling himself over Mac just above his waist. He reached his hand back, groping for Mac's handcuffs, purposely raking his fingers across Mac's behind. Bill could feel him tighten beneath him, the feel of his tightened muscles turned him on. He finally got the first cuff undone and quickly grabbed his wrist. Mac struggled to get his hand free, but he was having a difficult time with Bill's full weight on him.

Bill attached the handcuff to the head of the bed, pulling Mac's arm above his head and straight. Bill moved off of him, lifting Mac's legs and straightening him on the bed. Mac tried to turn over, to use his free hand to punch him, he didn't care where, he just needed to make contact. The struggle continued until Mac felt the knife against his throat. "Now that I have your attention, give me your other hand," Bill seethed.

Mac hesitated bringing his hand up and Bill held the knife tighter against his throat. Bill cuffed his hand to the top of the bed with his other. "Get on your knees Mac and lean against the top of the bed."

"Go to hell," Mac replied.

"Don't think for a minute I won't cut your throat."

"Go ahead, Do It!" Mac yelled.

Bill reached under Mac and grabbed for the zipper on the front of his orange jumpsuit and began to pull it down. Mac continued to struggle, he wasn't going to make this easy for him. He could feel Bill's hands sliding down with the zipper. "Get off of me, you son of a bitch," Mac yelled again.

"I'm going to get it one way or another Mac," he said, reaching in and touching him. "How much it hurts depends on you."

Mac's breathing was hard and fast, his mind racing, this couldn't be happening to him. He had to think, he needed to focus. Bill's hand was groping inside the jumpsuit, his other hand balancing on the side of the bed now as he straddled himself across Mac's back. All of a sudden, Mac brought his knee's up off the bed, bucking Bill off of him, he landed hard on the floor, the knife falling beside him. Mac dropped his head down between his arms, taking a deep breath, thankful to have him off of him.

Bill, jumped up, he was pissed now. Now it wasn't a matter of pleasure for him, but pain for Mac. He wanted to hurt him, hurt him in the worst way. He grabbed a hold of Mac's hair and pulled back, whispering in his ear, "You have just pissed off the wrong person." Taking the knife in one hand he grabbed the waist of the jumpsuit in the other. He slid the knife into the fabric, cutting it. He dropped the knife on the bed beside him and began tearing the jumpsuit, making it into two pieces. Bill was angry, there was nothing gentle about the way he was tearing at Mac's clothes. He began to pull the bottom part of the jumpsuit off and Mac yelled, "No, get off me!"

"Oh, I'm gonna get off alright," Bill seethed as he began to undo his own pants.

He had just released himself from the confines of the pants he was wearing, Mac twisting himself to see what was happening when Bill pushed his legs open. Between the cuffs and the chains, Mac couldn't move, he dropped his head on the bed as Bill climbed on top of him and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, "I've been waiting a long time for this," Bill chided.

As Mac lay there, realizing there was nothing more he could do, he felt Bill's hands at his waist, yanking on his boxers, he closed his eyes and prayed for it to be over.

Mac's eyes popped open when he heard the shot ring out through the room. He looked at the door and saw Riley standing there, gun in hand. "I told you Bill, not to take it this far, you should of listened," he reprimanded.

Bill, sitting in stunned silence, looked over at Riley a shocked expression on his face. Before Mac could move, Bill slumped to the side, gravity pulling him all the way to the floor. He laid there, staring up at Mac through dead eyes.

Mac let out a heavy breath, this was an ordeal that he never wanted to live through again. He was humiliated, even though he knew it had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with control. He hated losing control over himself to anyone, let alone some one like Bill.

Riley walked into the room and removed the cuffs from Mac's hands. He turned and left the room, returning about ten minutes later with a new jumpsuit. Mac was sitting on the side of the bed now, rubbing his sore wrists when Riley threw him the suit and the key to the lock on the chain. "Get out of that jumpsuit and put the new one on, don't try anything, I won't hesitate to shoot you," Riley ordered.

"What about him," Mac asked glancing over the other side of the bed at Bill.

"What about him?"

"You going to leave him there?" Mac said pulling off the old suit and fishing his legs through the new one.

"Yeah...Yeah, I am," he answered back smuggly.

Mac stared at him as he zipped the jumpsuit up, not quite knowing what to do next.

"Put the chain back on, Now," Riley ordered.

Mac sat on the bed and fished the chain around his ankle, locking himself in place one more time.

Riley turned and left the room leaving Bill lying dead next to Mac's bed.

. . . . .

It had taken Sid longer to find what he wanted than he originally thought, but he finally found it. After doing a search for it, he printed the information and headed back up to the lab to meet the team back in the bullpen. When he arrived, he found that everyone had went back to working on the evidence, taking longer to round them all back up. Flack was the last to arrive again, "Sorry it took me so long, I was trying to hunt down this Karen Thompson."

"Have a seat," Sid said, pointing out a chair for him to sit in.

"Okay Sid, what have you got for us? I hope it's good, we're running out of time," Flack said pulling a seat out and sitting.

Well, I don't know if this is where Mac is, but it wouldn't hurt to check it out. Off the coast, not far from the Bronx is an island," he started.

"Sid, there are a lot of islands off the coast," Danny said. "Which one are you referring to?"

"North Brother Island," he answered.

"North Brother Island?" Asked Flack. "What makes you think he could be there?"

"Please, let me finish," he requested. "First, there is evidence of a lot of birds?"

"Yes," answered Lindsey.

"You also said that their was a syringe from the late 1800's with traces of the smallpox vaccine?"

"Again, yes," Sheldon added.

"I believe if you place the letters from North Brother Island in the spaces you can't read on Jo's shoe, it will fit."

"Why North Brother Island? What's there?" Flack asked.

"North Brother Island is where, back in the late 1800's, people with smallpox or contagious diseases were sent. There was a hospital and a small village on the island. Once the island was abandoned, it became a bird sanctuary. No one is suppose to be on the island."

"Who patrols the island?" Adam asked.

"The Coast Guard," Sid said.

"Well, if you wanted permission to go to the island, how would you get it?" Lindsey asked.

"That's the kicker, you can get permission through the Parks and Recreation Department. I happen to be friends with someone who works there," he said smiling. "There was permission granted to a Liam Dobson."

"Liam Dobson?" Danny asked.

Adam started punching the keyboard, "Liam Dobson, Oh boy," he said raising his head to look at them. "Clay Dobson's father."

"Clay Dobson?" Flack said, "Dobson's father is after revenge!"

"We need to get to that island," Danny said.

"Well, I checked on that too." Sid said. "Can't get to the island until the rain stops and even we have to wait for the Coast Guard to get back."

"Wait for the Coast Guard, where are they?" Sheldon asked.

"Seems they are away on training, I called and talked to the commander, he is sending a team back. They are on the way and should be here by mid morning." Sid said.

Adam was still watching the computer, digging into Liam Dobson profile. "Oh my God, I think your right Doc, Riley Nelson works for Liam Dobson. Mark Ross was the one who did work for Riley at the penthouse apartment that is owned by Dobson."

"Lindsey, you go to the DA's in the morning, let them know what we know. We need to get Jo released," Flack directed.

"Okay. What are you going to be doing?"

"Danny and I are heading to that island." He said. "Sheldon you come with us. Mac may need medical attention."

"I'll be ready," Sheldon added.

"Good work Sid, you might of just saved Mac's life." Flack praised.

"Just bring him back," Sid finished.

. . . . . . .

The sun was coming up and the rain slowed to a drizzle. Mac laid on the bed staring at the ceiling, last night continuing to haunt him. He hated feeling that helpless, that vulnerable, he never wanted to feel that way again.

Liam walked into the hospital reception area, followed by John, Seth, Karen, Jessie and Donna. Riley was leaning back on the chair with his legs up and his eyes closed. "Riley!" Liam called.

Riley opened his eyes and quickly got to his feet, "Mr. Dobson, you're here early," he said.

"Yes, the camp is a swamp, I decided to start now and get off this God forsaken island," he said. "Where's Bill?"

Riley gave a quick glance at John before he answered, "Bills dead."

"What happened?" John asked.

"He took his screwing around with Taylor a little to seriously last night, I didn't have a choice," he said.

"He wouldn't of done it," John said angrily.

"I didn't see it that way. When I walked in, he had a knife to Taylor's throat and was yanking his boxers down," Riley shot back.

"Forget about him," Liam shouted. "Get Taylor down here, now."

Riley and John went up to Mac's room. Riley walked over to Mac and unlocked the chain around his ankle. John followed him in and stared at Mac, "Where is he?" he asked.

Mac turned and looked at the other side of the bed and back at John. He could see the anger in John's face, "He's dead because of you," he seethed.

"I didn't kill him, but I wish I had," Mac said.

John stepped up into Mac's face, "I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you," he spit out.

Riley grabbed Mac by the collar and shoved him toward the door, "Let's go," he said.

. . . . .

Flack was down at the dock by sun-up. He was waiting for Danny and Sheldon to arrive. He already had a boat lined up to take them to the island. He slipped is Kevlar vest on and was checking his firearm when Danny pulled in. "Sorry we're late...morning commuters," he said frustrated.

"Get ready, I want to get moving," Flack said, pushing the loaded clip into his weapon and sliding it back into his holster.

"All ready to go," Danny answered.

"Sheldon, I want you to wait here for the Coast Guard...as soon as they get here, you get over to the island. I'll text you once we get over there and I'll keep you updated," Flack continued. "You'll be the liason between us and them."

"Got it," Sheldon answered. "You guys be careful, you don't know how many people they have over there."

"We'll be careful, Doc," Danny assured him. "And we'll be bringing Mac back with us."

Flack and Danny headed down to the boat that was waiting for them. Flack shook the hand of the fisherman who agreed to take them over to the island as he boarded the boat. As the boat left the shore, Sheldon watched as the two, once again, checked their weapons.

. . . . . .

Jo was awakened by loud banging on the bars and a guard yelling, "Roll call, everyone up!"

She climbed from the bunk and moved toward the bars. The cell doors opened and the hall filled with inmates heading to breakfast. The inmate across from her eyed her suspiciously before turning away to whisper in the ear of another inmate. Jo didn't like the idea of going to breakfast with all these people. It left her open to attack if anyone would recognize her. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and without her make-up, she hoped that would disguise her enough not to be noticed. She walked from the cell, following behind the last of the inmates on that block.

Standing in the food line, eyes were on her, and she knew it. Behind her stood a tall, dark haired woman with gang tattoo's covering her arms. She heard them call her Boo. Jo could only guess her nickname came from the fact that she was as white as a ghost. At least she hoped it was that and not because she scared the hell out of people. They moved through the line, collecting what she thought was oatmeal, but looked more like wallpaper paste. She would never complain about Mac's healthy breakfast oatmeal again.

The woman in front of her was an older, bigger woman, with flaming red hair. She reminded Jo of that woman that played on that T.V. Sitcom, what was it again, she tried to recall. She smiled when she remembered, 'The facts of life', that was it. All she needed was the squeal in her voice. Before Jo knew what happened, Boo from behind, shoved her into the red headed woman in front of her, shoving her tray and her food into the woman's back. Jo stood in stunned silence as the red headed woman turned and glared at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She barked.

"I...I'm sorry," she stammered.

"Sorry don't cut it in here bitch!" She barked again, pushing her finger into Jo's chest.

"Look, I don't want any trouble," Jo said, finding her voice again.

Just as the red headed woman began to lift her fist the guard turned and stepped forward, "What's going on?" She demanded.

"This bitch dumped her food all over my back," Red whined.

"What the hell, Taylor...You've been here less than 24 hours and your already causing problems," she said, pulling her out of line.

Jo stood there, waiting for what was next when she caught Boo smiling at her. Her attention was pulled back to the guard when she heard her yell, "Let's go, apparently breakfast isn't something your interested in. We'll see how you feel about it tomorrow when you don't get chow today."

As they passed Red, Jo heard her whisper, "Watch your back, I'm coming for you!"

She marched Jo out of the cafeteria and back to her cell, locking her in for now. Jo was almost thankful to be behind those bars, safely tucked away from those who wanted to hurt her. She sat on her bed, thinking, all her training wasn't going to help her in here. There were to many who wanted to see her dead.

**Hope that wasn't too bad. Please leave me a review and let me know what your thinking! Next chapter tomorrow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is...the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Liam was sitting behind the podium, gavel in hand, ready to begin sentencing on Mac. He had waited and planned a long time for this and relished every minute of it. Seeing Mac struggle with the mind games, the torturous abuse, humiliation and most of all seeing Jo in prison, was fun for him. But, now, now came the best part. Seeing Mac Taylor run for his life and in the end lose.

Mac was pushed in front of the podium where Liam sat. For fun, Riley and John shoved him to his knee's forcing him to look up at his captor. Mac refused to do it, he wasn't going to give him that kind of satisfaction. "Look at me Mr. Taylor as I explain to you your sentencing."

"No," he simply answered.

Liam nodded his head, giving Riley and John the go ahead. John knelt down, grabbed Mac's arm and folded it behind his back, holding it there. His other hand grabbing Mac's hair and pulling back making him look up at Liam. Riley stood next to him, pointing the gun at Mac's temple, "You will look at Mr. Dobson when your told to," Riley said.

Mac had no choice but to look at him. He could see the evil in his eyes, the determination in his face, and he knew by the tone of his voice he would be lucky to survive what was to come next. He wasn't holding out much hope, the only thing keeping him going was the thought of Jo being in prison because of him. He needed to get her out!

"Mac Taylor, you have been found guilty of stalking, hunting, and killing Clay Dobson. I have sentenced you to death," he said again.

Mac furrowed his brow, his breathing became quick and shallow. Although he heard this before, hearing him say it again, still somehow shocked him. "You won't get away with this," he said.

"Funny, I think I already have," Liam laughed. "Now, to give you something you didn't give my son, I'm going to allow you to run and give you a five minute head start. If by chance you can get to the boat at the edge of the northern side of the island before my _police force_ find you, you're free to go."

"How do I know the boat is really there and it's not a trap?" Mac asked, skeptical.

"That's the fun part, you don't. Just like Clay was hunted and killed by you, my team is going to hunt and kill you." He went on. "The winning team gets one hundred thousand dollars!"

The room burst into cheers and high fives. John yanked back on Mac a little harder before letting him go as Riley grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. "You'll _only _get a five minute head start," Liam added.

"You're crazy," Mac said, looking around at all of them.

"Mr. Dobson, Clay was beaten before he was thrown from the roof, if we're going to do this right..."Donna said, hoping she would get a chance at him.

"You're right Donna, he was and it would only be fair," Karen added.

"Quiet," Liam said, hitting the gavel on the podium. "Well Mac, seems there is a motion on the floor and your lawyer is AWOL, what do you have to say about this?"

Mac glared at him, "I didn't push Clay off that roof and you know it," he said.

"Mac, that part of the trial is over and you've already been found guilty, move on to the question at hand," Liam said.

"Doesn't matter what I say, you're going to do what you want anyway," he answered back.

With a nod of his head, Riley and John grabbed Mac, each one holding an arm as Seth, Karen, Donna and Jessie moved in around him.

Mac watched them as they closed in on him. His body stiffened as Karen stood directly in front of him, a small knife shining in her hand. "I believe Clay had a cut under his eye," she said as she reached up and slid the knife across his cheekbone.

Mac sucked in a breath and tried to pull his head away as he felt the knife cut through his skin. She pulled the knife away and smiled as his blood trickled down his cheek.

Donna grabbed Karen's arm and pulled her away, "It's my turn," she said. Moving Karen aside she stepped in front of Mac and reached up, her mouth next to his ear, "I'm so going to have fun chasing you through the woods, but I do need to slow you down a bit," she said bringing her knee up and hitting him in the groin. Mac coughed and dropped to the floor. That had to be the worst pain in the world, as he laid there in agony. He heard John, Seth and Riley, gasp as they knew that kind of pain.

"Get up Taylor," Seth yelled.

Mac continued to lay there, trying to catch his breath, willing the pain to subside. Riley grabbed him and he and Seth pulled him back to his feet. He found it difficult to stand up straight, when he felt Jessie hit him in the back with a long stick, knocking him to his knees again. Riley pulled him up again and Seth punched him in the ribs, once, then again. The only sound coming from Mac was of him exhaling as the next punch landed into his already sore side. Riley decided it was his turn as he grabbed Mac by the arm and swung him around, slamming him into the wall behind them. Mac hit the wall and slid down to the floor, dazed and hurting. John wanted his piece of Mac and he was going to make sure what he got was enough for Bill too. He stood in front of Mac and yelled, "Get up!"

Mac opened his eyes and looked up at him. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. John grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, "Bill was my partner, you know," he seethed. As he pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into Mac's gut, making him double over, his breath being pushed out of his body once again. While Mac was doubled over, John brought his elbow down onto the back of Mac's shoulder blades knocking him to the floor.

Liam watched as they beat him, increasing their odds of being able to find him easily once the chase was on. After about five minutes of the brutal beating, Liam finally put a stop to it. "That's enough, we want him to be able to at least walk out of here," he yelled.

Mac laid on the floor, trying to catch his breath again, still willing the pain away. He was in pain, but he knew he had to push it away in order to have any chance of getting off this island and back to Jo. While he laid there, he could hear them talking. Liam was setting up the teams and the rules, they talked like they were on a big game hunting safari.

"Okay, you will break up into teams, each person on the winning team will make a hundred thousand dollars. Riley pick your partner," he said.

"I'll take Jessie," he said.

"John, who do you want as a partner?" Liam asked.

"Donna," he answered.

"Okay then, Seth you and Karen are together," Liam said.

"Okay," Seth answered.

"Get him up," Liam ordered.

John and Seth grabbed Mac by the arms and hauled him to his feet. He stood, bent over and holding his ribs, as Liam began to talk to him.

"Okay Taylor, you have a five minute head start, I suggest you don't waste it."

Mac looked up at him, shaking his head he grumbled, "You can kill me, but you better get used to looking over your shoulders, my team will never give up looking for you." Mac turned and with a staggering jog, headed into the courtyard, looking back, making sure they weren't following.

. . . . .

Flack and Danny sat nervously on the boat heading across the choppy waters off the coast. It wasn't a particularly long ride, but a slow one, known the less. They weren't sure what to expect once they got there except that their first mission was to find Mac. They would deal with the rest as it came.

"We stay together," Flack announced out of the blue.

"Right," Danny answered. "Do you think we'll find him alive?" He asked with concern etched across his face.

Flack sat up tall on his bench seat and as sure as he could he answered, "Yes...I do!"

"I hope your right."

"Mac is strong, he's not going to go down without a fight," Flack assured him.

"He better be, because I don't want to face Jo with anything other than we found him and he's okay, she scares the hell out of me," he said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood just a bit.

Flack smiled back at him just before they both broke out laughing. That little bit of laughter is just what they needed as they neared the island.

. . . . .

Jo was summoned to the common area of the prison, she had a visitor. She was escorted in and before being allowed to sit at the table, she had to endure another physical pat-down. Passing, she was escorted to her table and before the guard left, she was given all the rules. No touching, no kissing, no inappropriate language, no raising of the voice, no leaving of the seat and no food or beverage was allowed to consumed by any inmate. She wondered how people survived in this place and for the lucky few who get out, why they would ever commit another crime and risk a return. This place was horrible and she prayed her team would find something, anything to get her out of here. She prayed beyond hope, that they found Mac alive and unharmed. Whether he forgives her or not for what she did to him, she wanted nothing more than for him to be okay.

"Lindsey," she said as she saw the petite woman standing in front of their table. She had taken a seat across from her and laid her hands on the table, folding them together.

She could see the worry in her eyes, the fear in her voice, "Jo are you alright?" she asked sympathetically.

"I'll survive," she said. "Any news at all on Mac?"

"We think we may know where he's been taken, Flack and Danny are on their way there now," she answered.

"Where?" Jo asked.

"North Brother Island."

Lindsey watched as Jo struggled to remember anything about an island. It was no use, she couldn't remember anything and the frustration showed. "Don't worry Jo, we'll find him," she said. "We're keeping your lawyer in the loop too. You'll be out of here soon, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so Lindsey, because there are people here who I'm sure have recognized me."

"They don't have you separated from the general population?" Lindsey asked concern evident in her tone.

"No," she answered, rubbing her hands together as if that would somehow save her.

"I'll talk to the warden," she said. "You haven't been convicted of anything yet, you should be separated from the general population."

"Do you know who's behind this?"

"We think, Liam Dobson, he believes Mac is responsible for his son, Clay's, death."

"Clay Dobson? Isn't he the one who cut off the eyelids of his victims and threw himself from a building when he was cornered?" Jo asked scrunching her eyes closed trying to remember the specifics about the case.

"That's the one. Sinclair and Gerard tried to railroad Mac for their own political gain, but Mac was found innocent of any wrong doing. Apparently Liam didn't believe that his son did anything wrong and that Mac really threw him off that building."

"Oh Lindsey, this is so messed up!" She sighed. "Please, if I'm not out of here before Ellie comes back on Sunday, can she stay with you?"

"Of course she can, you don't worry about Ellie, we'll take care of her," Lindsey said, patting her hand in assurance.

"No touching!" Yelled the guard as she walked over to the end of the table. "You know the rules Taylor, visits over."

The guard grabbed her by the arm and yanked her off the bench. "The rules apply even to you," she said.

"It was my fault," Lindsey tried to intervene.

"Visits over," was the response she got as Jo was hauled back through the door and to her cell.

Lindsey could only watch, sadness over taking her at the way Jo was being treated here. Didn't these people realize she was on the same side as they were? She turned and walked to the door, waiting for the other guard to let her out. She was going to have a talk with the Warden.

. . . . .

Mac stumbled through the building across the way of the decaying hospital. He knew he couldn't stay there, but hoped that it would give him the advantage of sneaking out and hiding which direction he headed. They weren't professional trackers, he hoped they would just assume he headed for the north shore for the boat. He planned to work his way around the island and find the boat by another route. If it was really even there. Using this building as cover, was his only hope at losing them for awhile.

Moving through the building became it's own challenge. This building wasn't in as good a shape as the hospital was. Chunks of the ceiling had fallen, blocking the exit in the rear. Down the hallway, to the left, was another door. He worked his way down only to find that door led into what looked like a small living quarters. The only way out through here was a broken out window. To get to the window he had to clear some debris from his path, he didn't have time for that. He stumbled back out of the room and back into the main part of the structure. Down the other end of the hall he spotted a window. This one had a clear path, but he would have to break out the remaining glass. Standing in front of it, he picked up a piece of plaster that had fallen from the ceiling and cleared away the remaining window. Climbing through he was completely shielded from them seeing which direction he ran. He hoped this would give him the edge he needed.

. . . . .

While they waited, Liam gave some last minute instruction to the group. "I'll be at the boat on the north shore waiting," he said. "Taylor won't be getting off this island even if he gets past all of you."

"He's not going to get past us," Riley said, giving Jessie a high-five. "And I plan on leaving here with the cash."

"We'll see about that," shot John.

"Then I suggest you get moving. Taylor isn't going to be easy prey, don't take that beating you gave him for granted. He's still very capable of kicking all your asses," Liam advised.

"It's his ass I'd like to have," Karen announced. "I've been wanting to get my hands on him...on all of him," she hissed.

"Yeah, that won't be happening," Donna chimed in. "Not if I get to him first."

"Look, I don't care what you do, how you do it, or where you do it...Just bring me the body," Liam said. "Whoever brings me the body, gets the reward."

With that, they all turned and headed out of the hospital, separating and going different directions. Each couple having their weapons drawn and on high alert. They didn't want to be ambushed by the one man they were to be tracking and killing.

. . . .

Mac was slowly making his way through the woods, the rain had made it difficult to stay on any kind of clearing. He knew they weren't trackers and he certainly didn't want to be leaving obvious signs of where he was. He moved further into the trees, hiding his tracks in the weeds and vines. He had to be careful, he didn't want to run across any snakes or deadly spiders that could be hiding out here. He had enough to worry about. The other problem he had with being under the trees, was it was hard to judge which direction he was going. Between the clouds and the tree tops, seeing the sun was almost impossible. He trudged on for a little while before he was out of breath, his muscles ached and the pain in his groin hadn't subsided all the way, making it hard to continue. He leaned up against a tree and looked all around before closing his eyes and resting.

John and Donna made their way across the courtyard and around the crumbling building. Donna was a little more observant than John, she noticed the glass laying on the ground outside the window, "He was here," she said.

"How do you know?" He asked, furrowing his brow.

"Because the window is broken out, which by itself doesn't mean anything, but there is a few drops of blood on that glass," she said. "I'm pretty sure that he's the only one bleeding around here."

"Good eye," he said, smiling at her. "Let's see if we can't find some tracks."

Donna started from the broken glass and looked for impressions in the mud. "He's smarter than we gave him credit for," she surmised. "He's trying to throw us off the trail by leaving several tracks. We need to find the one that leads into the woods."

"Look at the edge of the woods, see if we can't find where he went in at," John ordered.

They walked up and down the edge of the woods, moving in a little bit after each pass, before John noticed the pushed down grass, "Here it is," he yelled.

"Great, let's go," she said moving into the woods, doing her best to follow the trail.

Although Mac's eyes were closed, his breathing becoming more controlled, his ears were still on high alert. John and Donna, although lucky, weren't quiet. As soon as he heard them, he was on the move.

As he moved further into the trees, he knew he couldn't out run them, not in this condition. He had to think of a way to slow them down. He stopped and looked around. Some of the trees were massive in size, big enough to hide behind. The grass and vines had thinned out quite a bit. Mac stopped and looked around searching for a stick big enough and strong enough to be of use to him. He had to hurry, he could hear them closing in. He finally found a large enough stick, he hoped, that would do the job. He positioned himself behind the massive trunk and waited.

John and Donna continued through the trees. Donna stopped when she spotted several impressions in the dirt, "I think he's around here," she whispered, pointing to the dirt. "Look at the ground."

They spread out and continued forward. As John passed the large tree, Mac, holding the stick above his head, swung it like he was swinging a bat. He hit John square in the face, knocking him backwards. He hit the ground with a thud. Donna ran over to him as Mac scrambled to grab the gun he dropped. Seeing him on the ground she pointed her gun at him and fired. Mac rolled to the side as the bullet splintered the bark on the tree next to him. He raised John's gun and fired a shot, hitting Donna in the chest. Donna stood in stunned silence as the blood began to seep through her jacket. She dropped to her knee's, "What the hell?" She asked before falling face first into the dirt.

Mac took a deep breath, he crawled over and checked for a pulse, she was dead. Checking for a pulse on John, he found one, it was faint, but there. As quick as he could, he pulled the jacket off of Donna and used it to tie John's hands behind his back. He didn't know how long he would be out, but he did know that when he woke up he was going to have one hell of a headache. Mac undone the pants Donna was wearing and pulled them off of her. He pulled John up into a sitting position and used her pants to secure him to a smaller tree. He took her gun and threw it into the weeds, keeping John's for himself.

. . . . .

Just before Flack and Danny made it to the island, Flack's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out and answered, "Flack."

"Flack, the Coast Guard is here, were on our way to the island," Sheldon informed him.

"Great, we just arrived ourselves. We're going to look for Mac," he answered.

"Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can," Sheldon answered.

Flack hung up the phone and slipped it back in his pocket. Danny jumped into the knee high water and waded to shore. As he waited for Flack the fisherman yelled, "Do you want me to wait for you?"

"Flack turned back to him and answered, "No...you go back, we don't want to take a chance of you getting hurt. The Coast Guard is on the way. Thanks for all your help...we appreciate it."

The fisherman waved and started his engine, pulling farther from shore he watched as Flack made it to dry land.

Danny looked around, "Which way KemoSabe?"

"Well according to the map, the village is in the center of the island, we head inland." Flack answered as he patted his partner on the back and pointed in the direction of the trees.

. . . . .

Lindsey sat in the warden's office. The longer she made her wait the angrier she became. Finally, the door opened and a woman entered. She was petite, with short gray hair and red framed glasses and handsomely dressed. The woman reminded Lindsey of her high school principle. She wondered if she was as mean too. "Detective Messer," she said holding out her hand.

Lindsey stood and shook her hand, "Yes," she answered.

"I'm Warden Belcher, what can I do for you?" she asked moving around her desk. Before sitting herself, she gestured for Lindsey to have a seat first.

Sitting down, Lindsey continued, "I want to know why Detective Jo Danville Taylor is in general population and not isolated from the other inmates?"

"Oh, I see. You think she deserves special treatment because she's a cop? Well Detective Messer, I don't give special treatment to anyone, especially cops who dishonor the badge."

"Look...Detective Danville hasn't been convicted of anything yet. She's already been threatened and I'll tell you something right now, Warden Belcher, if anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible. I'll make sure they bring you up on charges," she said, glaring at the woman.

"I won't be told how to run my prison, Detective," she glared back. "But, I will keep my eye on your detective friend."

"I want her moved to a safer place," Lindsey insisted.

"She's in prison, there isn't anywhere in here that she can be a hundred percent safe, but I will have her watched at all times. That's the best I can or will do," she said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a prison to run." The Warden stood and showed Lindsey to her office door.

. . . . .

Karen had been thinking about what she'd like to do to Mac if she had the chance. She wondered if Seth would go along or would he just get in the way. As they zig zagged their way through the maze of trees, she wondered if Liam would give her both shares if she brought Mac in alone. The more she thought about it the more she rather liked the idea.

Seth thought Karen was awful quiet, walking just a few feet behind him. He knew they needed to be quiet, but it made him wary that she was that quiet. "What are you thinking?" He whispered.

"Oh, just what I would like to do to that cop once we find him," she said, grinning.

"Seriously? What do you want to do to him?" He asked, his voice a little higher now.

"Well, if you must know, I'd like to have some fun with him before we kill him."

"Fun? Like what kind of fun?" He asked.

"If I have to explain it to you, then your to dumb to understand."

"Oh, that kind of fun. What's in it for me if I help you?" He asked feeling aroused by the whole idea.

"I don't know, maybe once we get our money and get off this island, I could show you some appreciation. I'm always game for that kind of fun," she said.

Well, then...I'll see what we can do."

They walked on a little further, it was getting darker in the woods making it harder for them to see. Seth stopped and listened, he thought he heard something. He moved behind a tree, pulling Karen around and hushing her with his finger to his lips. He waved her over to the next tree and they quietly watched and waited.

It had only been a few seconds before Mac came into view. He was half walking, half running through the woods. Seth saw the gun in Mac's hand. He knew he could have only gotten it one way, someone was out of the game. Mac stopped and looked around, he was having a difficult time telling which direction was which. For all he knew, he could be walking in circles. His body ached, he was tired and he couldn't even remember the last time he actually ate anything. He was becoming weaker with each step he took, but he knew he needed to keep moving.

Seth watched as Mac walked past the tree he was hiding behind. He stepped out and grabbed Mac, reaching around and covering his mouth with one hand and jabbing his gun into his back with the other.

Karen squealed with delight as she came out from behind her tree and grabbed the gun from Mac's hand. She watched as Mac began to struggle and Seth held him tighter. "Oh..Detective Taylor...you don't need to be afraid of Seth and I, we're not going to hurt you...yet!"

Mac could feel the muzzle of the gun pushing into his back as Karen got closer to him. He could feel the panic rise in him as she continued to talk. What did she mean...yet? He didn't like the sound of it, although at least, he thought, it gave him time. Time to get away. He stopped struggling as Karen inched closer to him. Seth dropped his hand from his mouth to around his neck, holding him tight against his body, the muzzle of the gun pushed tightly into his back.

"What are you going to do?" Mac asked, struggling for air.

"Oh, we're just going to have a little fun with you first," she laughed. "Seth, do you still have those handcuffs?"

"In my back pocket," he said.

Karen walked around him and took the cuffs from his pocket, tossing them from one hand to another before making her way back to standing in front of Mac. Reaching out and taking his hand, she slipped the metal bracelet around his wrist, locking it before doing the same thing to the other. Once he was cuffed, Seth dropped his hand from around his throat and with one quick movement he lifted his knee in to the back of Mac's knee sending him crashing to the ground.

. . . .

Flack and Danny began to make their way to the middle of the island. Flack's phone buzzed in his pocket again. Fishing it out, he answered it. Sheldon was on the other end, "We're on the island, what do you want us to do?"

"Just stay where you are for now, I'll get back to you once we hit the village," he said. "Sheldon, if I don't get back to you in an hour, have the Coast Guard move in."

"Got it, Flack. You two be careful," he answered.

Flack put his phone back in his pocket and he and Danny continued through the woods. Danny stopped suddenly in his tracks and grabbed Flack by the arm. "Shhh...," he whispered. With his finger he pointed to a cluster of tree's off to the right of them.

"What is it?" Flat whispered back.

"I heard something coming from over there."

They separated, quietly moving out and around the cluster of trees, hoping that who they found was Mac.

. . . . .

Jessie was walking ahead of Riley. She really wanted that money. She had plans for it, plans to get out of this business, move somewhere warm and start her life over. Riley watched her as she walked, he was thinking something totally different. He wanted her and the money. Killing Taylor was just icing on the cake. He did, however, look forward to beating the hell out of him first, making him suffer more before they killed him. He hoped that Jessie was good with that, too. "Jessie," he called.

"Yeah," she answered being pulled from her thoughts.

"Jessie, after this is over and we win the money, how about you and I go away together?" He asked.

"Riley, are you serious? I was just thinking about how I wanted to move away from here and start my life over," she answered.

"Well, with the money, we certainly can do that," he added. "I can't say that kicking that cops ass won't be an added bonus, though."

Riley wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She pulled away from him and slapped at her arm. She lifted her hand to find a blood filled mosquito smashed on her skin. "Let's get him and get off this God forsaken island," she said.

They continued to walk, neither one knowing how to track a person, talking and planning for their future.

Danny stepped out in front of them, gun aimed at Riley, "Drop the guns," he demanded. "Now!"

Jessie and Riley stopped in their tracks. Riley looked over at Jessie and nodded. She threw her gun at Danny and he ducked down, avoiding the blow. Jessie reached down to grab her gun again when Flack came up behind her and grabbed her by the arm. Danny charged Riley, grabbing him by the waist and knocking him to the ground. Riley tried again to swing and hit him in the face as Danny blocked his fist and landed a blow of his own. Jessie yelled for Danny to stop hitting him as she struggled to get away from Flack. As Riley tried again to throw a punch, Danny pointed his weapon at him, "Go ahead, give me a reason to blow your damn head off."

Riley dropped his head back to the ground as Danny grabbed his arm and rolled him over and cuffed his arms behind his back. Flack cuffed Jessie as Danny reached down and picked up her gun, slipping it in to his pocket along with Riley's. "Thanks for all the help," he quipped.

"You looked like you had it under control Messer," he grinned. "Nobody messes with the Messer!"

"Ha ha, your too funny, Now what do we do with these two?" Danny asked.

Flack looked around, seeing a medium size tree he headed for it. "Since they want to spend some time together, we'll accommodate them," he said. Unlocking one of the cuffs on Jessie's hand and one of the cuffs on Riley's hand they left them face first against the tree, locking their cuffs together. Reaching into Riley's pocket Flack found his phone and called Sheldon.

"Sheldon Hawkes," he answered not recognizing the number.

"Sheldon, it's Flack. Use the GPS and have the Coast Guard track to this location. You'll find two love birds playing ring around the rosey with each other. Escort them back to the boat and read them their rights," he said.

"How many more are out here?" Danny asked them.

"Go to hell, we're not telling you anything," Riley spit out.

"Where's Mac? Is he hurt? Is he back at the hospital?" Flack asked standing next to Jessie.

"Still not going to tell you anything," she said.

"Fine and we'll be sure to tell the judge and jury how unhelpful you've been. You better hope we find him alive. Killing a cop is an automatic death sentence," Danny added.

Flack and Danny left them locked to the tree and continued through the woods toward the village.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Next chapter up tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all, thank you for the wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

Liam spotted the Coast Guard walking through the woods as he headed for their base camp and the boat waiting on shore. "Damn it...how did they find out?" he seethed. He continued to make his way back to the camp. He had come this far and he wasn't going to leave until Taylor was dead. If that meant dying himself, then at least he would be with his son again. He had hoped that one of the teams had caught and killed him and that they would soon be bringing him the body. If not, one phone call and his wife would be dead, not what he wanted, but a consolation prize is better than no prize at all.

. . . .

Mac opened his eyes to find Karen straddling him and slapping his face, "Wakey, wakey," she cooed.

It took him a minute to remember what had happened and where he was. "Get off of me," he growled.

"Oh aren't we a grump when we wake up?"

"If you're going to kill me, just do it already," he said.

"Oh, you can be sure, I'm going to kill you," she answered, rubbing her hands up his chest and resting them on the zipper of his orange jumpsuit. "But, on my time, not yours."

She pulled down on his zipper exposing his chest to her. Mac raised his hands, grabbing at hers, trying to stop her from touching him. "I won't let you do this," he growled at her again.

"Seth, grab his hands and hold them over his head," she laughed. "For some reason he thinks he has a say in what happens to him."

"Sure," Seth said, kneeling down behind Mac's head and grabbing his hands pulling them above his head. Mac tried to pull them free, but Seth held him tight.

Seth watched Karen as she ground her hips on top of Mac and slid her hands up and down her body seductively. Mac struggled beneath her trying to free himself. His body yelled at him, shooting pain throughout his extremities. His ribs hurt and he found it hard to breath. He watched as she slid her hands down her hips and one disappeared around her back.

Seth watched, mesmerized by the seductive dance she was doing on top of him, he never paid attention to the pain on Mac's face. He didn't care, as long as the show continued. He was so focused on her dance, he didn't notice her hand slide to her back.

Karen grabbed the knife from a holder attached to the back of her belt. Pulling it out she brought her hands up, gripping the handle of the long, sharp, bowie knife with a super sharp blade and a serrated edge on top, over Mac's chest. She enjoyed seeing the fear in his eyes, followed by the anger etched in his face.

Seth continued to grin from ear to ear, finding her dangerous and sexy all at the same time. He couldn't wait to have her after she drained the life blood from their captives body. Maybe they would even do it while his blood drained from him so they would be the last thing he would see. He didn't think he could become more aroused than he was at the moment.

Mac stiffened under her as he watched the knife dangle over him. This was it, he thought, I'm going to die and never have the chance to have the happiness of growing old with Jo. He became angry at the thought of her spending her life in jail because of him. He tried pulling his hands from Seth's grasp as he caught a glimpse of the stainless steel blade cross over him. Before he knew what happened he could feel the warm, sticky blood on his hands.

Karen continued to move on Mac's lap, switching from watching the fear on Mac's face to the amusement on Seth's. She waited for just the right moment to attack. Watching as Mac tried to pull his hands from Seth's grasp, she leaned over him and with one fluid motion she slashed his throat. Seth let go of his hands and grabbed for his throat. Mac winced as the drops of blood landed on his face. Karen watched as the fear set in on Seth's face as he realized he was dying. Then as if the show was over, she shoved him backwards and watched as he hit the ground.

Mac laid on the ground, stunned at what he just witnessed. He finally found his voice when she turned back to him and smiled. "Why?" He asked.

"Why do you care?" She asked. "Now it's just you and me."

"You're crazy," he yelled.

"Yeah, I am...and you'd do well to remember that," she smiled.

"Why don't you just do it and get it over with?" He yelled again.

"All in good time, Mac...All in good time," she said wiping the blood from her knife.

"Get off of me," he said struggling to get out from under her.

Karen stopped cleaning the knife and brought it around, resting it under his chin, "I'll get off when I'm damn good and ready, until then shut the hell up."

. . . .

Flack and Danny continued through the woods, they knew they were getting close to the village. Flack stumbled, falling against a tree. He turned to see what it was that he tripped over when he heard Danny ask, "Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, what did I trip over?"

They looked back and discovered the body of a woman laying half naked in the shallow weeds. Danny bent down and rolled her over. "Looks like she was shot in the chest," he said.

"You think Mac could of done it?" Flack asked. "Means he's out here in the woods somewhere if he did."

Looking around the area, they found John against the tree. Flack reached down and felt his neck for a pulse, he was still alive. He patted him on the the cheek to wake him up, but to no avail. He was still out cold. "You think Mac did this? Pretty ingenious to use her pants to tie him to the tree," Flack observed.

"So do we still go toward the village or backtrack through the woods?" Danny asked.

"We should split up?" Flack said.

"No, no Flack...we stay together. Pick a direction, any direction, but we go together," Danny answered.

"Wait, sshhh...I hear someone yelling."

"I hear it," Danny said turning toward the sound.

"That's Mac, I'd know that yell anywhere," Flack grinned. "Let's go!"

They headed toward the sound, back deeper into the woods. They made their way as fast as they could. Closing in on the voices, they slowed up and made their way to them without being seen or heard.

Flack stood behind one tree and Danny behind the other. They watched as a dark haired woman stood over Mac. She pulled him up by his cuffed hands, shoving him into a tree, and holding him there with a large hunting knife. Danny noticed a man laying on the ground, his throat cut. He motioned to Flack to get his attention and pointed to the dead body. They watched a moment to make sure there were no other people with them.

Karen helped Mac up off the ground and then shoved him into a tree. Holding the knife up under his chin and to his throat, she reached her other hand down and cupped his manhood. Mac sucked in a breath as he felt her squeeze. "Why don't you just kill me already?" He asked, quite tired of this game she was playing already.

"Because if I kill you, then I'd have to carry you out of here to get paid and I'm not going to do that," she answered, bringing her hand up and rubbing his chest. "But that doesn't mean I don't want a piece of you still."

Bringing the knife down from his throat and holding it at his side, she reached up and forced her lips against his, forcing her tongue into his mouth, fighting for control.

Flack and Danny moved in to help Mac, they continued to slip from one tree to the next. Danny circling around to surround them.

Mac spotted the movement in the tree's. He recognized that it was Danny and knew that if Danny was there, Flack was somewhere here too. He distracted Karen by opening his mouth and allowing her to kiss him deeper.

Karen thought that he had finally decided to give in. She reasoned that he was like every other man she's ever been with. He was thinking with his other head, he wouldn't let this opportunity pass even if he knew she would kill him afterward. Her tongue continued to explore every inch of his mouth as her hand fumbled with getting him out of the orange jumpsuit. "Take the handcuffs off," Mac whispered.

"I can't trust you that far," she mumbled back through her kiss.

"I'm done fighting," he said. "I'm tired, I hurt, and I just...want off this damn island, one way or another."

As Mac continued to distract her, Flack sneaked up behind her. He was close when a twig under his foot snapped, alerting her to his presence. She turned around and saw him, standing only a few feet away. Turning back to Mac she lifted the knife and before Flack or Danny could make a move toward her she was bringing it down, aiming directly at Mac's heart.

Mac watched as she brought the knife up and grabbed her hand just before the tip of the blade pierced his skin. Flack and Danny rushed in and grabbed her hands, yanking her away from him. Danny knocked the knife from her hand as she struggled to get away from them. Danny held her while Flack ran to Mac, "Mac!" He yelled. "Mac, are you okay? You really had us worried."

"I'm good now, Flack. Now that you and Danny are here," he answered breathless.

"Uh, Flack?" Danny called.

"Yeah," he answered.

"How about a little help over here."

"Oh, yeah...just a minute Danny," he said as he motioned for Mac's wrists. He unlocked the handcuffs and pulled them off his wrists. He noticed the black and blue marks along with the red swollen skin around them. Walking over to Karen he slipped the cuffs on her wrists, making sure they were tight. "They fit you much better," he said.

"How's Jo," Mac asked concern etched in his voice.

"She'll be much better when we get you home," Danny answered.

"Then let's get moving, I want off this damn island."

Karen walked ahead of them as Flack and Danny helped Mac through the woods. "She knows where his camp is," Mac said.

"We need to get you to the Coast Guard's boat, Sheldon is waiting there for you," Danny said.

"Danny, we need to find Liam Dobson, I know he's still on this island."

"We'll find him Mac, you need to get looked at by Sheldon and leave him up to us. Let's just get you back to that boat," Flack said directing him in the direction of the shore.

. . . . . .

Liam watched from the tree line as they helped Mac Taylor onto the Coast Guard boat. He felt the anger rising in him as his plans were falling apart. He needed to think, quickly, about his next move. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the others came looking for him.

He needed to get on that boat, he wanted Taylor dead and he guessed that doing it himself was the only way it was going to get done. He supposed that killing him himself would have a certain amount of satisfaction. He especially looked forward to letting him know that his wife would soon join him, he would make the call to his contact in the prison, just before he killed him. He just knew the look on his face would be priceless.

He watched as Flack, Danny and a group of Coast Guard split into teams and headed off into the woods to gather up those that were alive and bring back the bodies of those who weren't. He knew there would be only a few people left on the boat to protect the prize.

. . . . . .

"Where's Karen? Mac asked as Sheldon checked his blood pressure.

"They have her handcuffed to a railing topside...Don't worry Mac, she's not going anywhere."

Mac nodded his head and laid back on the gurney. Sheldon finished checking Mac over, attending to the many cuts and abrasions that covered his battered body. After putting the final butterfly bandage on the cut below his eye he asked him to rest.

"You're kidding, right?" Mac asked, astonished that Sheldon could, for one second, believe that he would be able to rest.

"Mac, you need to rest. You've taken a hell of a beating and your body needs to begin to heal."

"Sheldon, my wife is in prison, I have a lunatic who wants me dead and he's still out there...how am I suppose to rest?"

"I can give you something to help you rest," he suggested pointing to the medicine locker.

"No, no sedatives." Mac was adamant about staying awake. "I'll lay here and rest for a while, but no drugs."

"Fine, I'll be topside if you need anything." Sheldon left the room and closed the door behind him.

Mac laid back on the gurney and closed his eyes. He knew he needed the rest, he was exhausted, emotionally and physically. He lay there with his eyes closed, but he couldn't keep his mind from racing, from flashing back to everything that had happened to him over the last four day to Jo being in prison because of him, to knowing that Liam Dobson was still out there and what he would do next.

After some time, the exhaustion finally over took him and he fell into a much needed sleep.

. . . . . .

Flack and Danny, along with the Coast Guard, spread out to search the island for Dobson's people and to find his camp. Flack hoped that he and Danny would be the lucky ones to find Dobson. He wanted the pleasure of bringing him back, alive or dead.

Danny could see that Flack was deep in thought, "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

"Huh?" He said realizing that Danny was talking to him. "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"About?"

"About how I hope we're the ones who find Liam Dobson, about how I hope he tries to escape, about how I hope he gives me a reason to blow his warped ass mind away," he answered as he swiped at the foliage that dare stand in his way.

"With you on that one buddy," Danny answered patting his friend on the back as they continued on with the search.

. . . . . . .

Liam noted that there were only two men standing guard on the shore. All he had to do was sneak past them and swim out to the boat anchored off shore. Once he was out there he could climb up the step on the back of the boat and hunt for Taylor. He wasn't sure how many were on the boat, but he would just take care of them too, if he had to. Nothing was going to stand in the way of him getting what he worked so hard for. Nobody!

He waited until the guards weren't looking and made his way to the waters edge. Wading out a little ways he dove in and only brought his head up to take a quick breath and to keep the boat in his sight.

He tried hard not to splash about the water or make waves that could be spotted from the boat, as he swam around to the back of the large vessel. Pulling himself from the water and up on to the small platform at the back, he peaked over the rail. He could see Karen cuffed to the railing and counted only two other people topside. One being an African American male, about 35 years of age, medium build and the other a younger, white male in a Coast Guard uniform. They were standing at the front of the vessel, talking as they watched the shore line for the others.

Climbing over the railing, he quickly moved to the cabin and ducked inside. Pulling his gun from the waterproof pouch on his waist, he made his way to the steps leading down into the belly of the vessel. Dobson, continued to scan the area as he proceeded through the narrow passageway, opening doors just a crack until he found the right one.

Finding Mac laying in the infirmary, his eyes closed, his face and body bandaged, he slipped in and closed the door quietly behind him. Sneaking over to the bedside, Mac opened his eyes just as Liam closed his hand over his mouth to keep him from making any noise that would draw attention of anyone else.

Mac looked up at him, his features were a mix of shock, fear and anger, as he brought his hand up and tried to pull Liam's hand from his mouth.

Liam pointed the gun at Mac and motioned for him to drop his hands and lay still. He reluctantly complied, not knowing where the others were and not wanting anyone else to get hurt, he had no choice.

"I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me," Liam said with a wicked grin. "Guess you were wrong." He removed his hand from Mac's mouth and held his finger in front of his lips, motioning for him not to make a sound.

"Where's the others? What did you do to them?" Mac asked in a low voice.

"Nothing, but I won't hesitate to shoot them if they come in here, so don't try anything stupid," he said.

"Why don't you give this up? They will never stop looking for you, you know that?"

"I don't care. After your wife is dead and I kill you, what happens to me then isn't a big deal, I'll have what I want."

Mac raised himself up off the bed, "What are you talking about? You have me now, you don't need to hurt my wife, she doesn't have anything to do with this," he said trying to reason with him.

"Oh, she has everything to do with it. I want you to lose the one thing that matters most to you, just like I did," he answered. He pulled his cellphone from his pouch and punched in the number. He waited to hear the voice on the other end, "Hello?"

"Do it," is all Liam said before hanging up the phone.

"No," Mac yelled, jumping off the bed in a fit of rage. He slammed into Liam pushing him up against the metal cabinet that housed the medical supplies. Holding him there he yelled, "You'll call them back," he began.

Liam slipped his leg around Mac's and pushed back. Losing his balance he fell backward, hitting the bed he had previously been laying in. Pouncing like a lion onto dinner, Liam pinned him to the bed and punched him, landing a shot to the side of Mac's face.

Mac, feeling the blow, rolled to the side and pushed himself up, coming around swinging, landed his own blow to Liam's rib. He doubled over, leaving another opening for Mac to hit him again. Liam dropped to his knee's as Mac tried to grab for the gun. Liam grabbed Mac's legs, pulling them out from under him and sending him to the floor. The table beside the bed toppled over and everything came crashing to the ground all around him. He lay there on the floor, dazed as Liam recovered and stood over him. The gun pointed directly at his head, "What are you waiting for?" Mac asked angrily.

. . . . . .

Sheldon and Seaman Recruit Brown, were deep in conversation when they heard a commotion below deck. Sheldon ran into the cabin and headed for the stairs. "Call for help," he ordered.

"Yes Sir," Seaman Brown, replied. "Here, take this with you," he added handing Sheldon a 9mm handgun.

"Thanks," he finished as he descended the steps and made his way toward the infirmary. Sheldon listened through the door. He hadn't heard anything since the loud crash just a few minutes ago. He put his hand on the door knob and began to turn it when the next sound came. It was Liam's voice he heard, "Go to hell you son of a bitch," he yelled.

Mac lay on the floor as Liam stood over him pointing the gun at his head. He closed his eyes as he was sure that this was the end. He jumped as he heard the shot ring out through the room. Liam fell to the ground, landing next to him, dead. Mac looked up to find Sheldon standing in the doorway with a gun in his hand, his arms still locked in position. Mac took a deep breath as he pushed himself up off the floor.

Seaman Brown ran down the hall and up behind Sheldon. He pushed his hands down and reached for the gun, relieving it from Sheldon's grasp. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I've never killed anybody before," Sheldon said, shakily.

"Sheldon," Mac said, still out of breath, "You saved my life."

Sheldon looked up at Mac, "Yeah, I guess I did," he answered.

As if Mac had been hit with lightening he went ghost white and a look of fear crossed his face. Sheldon immediately stepped over Liam Dobson and grabbed a hold of his arm, "What is it Mac?" he asked.

"Oh my God, he called someone. They're going to kill Jo. Sheldon, where's his phone?" Mac asked, frantically searching around him for the phone.

"Here it is," Seaman Brown said, picking it up.

"What's the last number dialed?" Mac asked.

The seaman pushed a few buttons and then recited the number back to them.

"Sheldon, call Adam. Have him find out whose number that is. Have Lindsey call the prison and pick them up. Tell them to hurry, Jo's life is in danger."

Sheldon quickly dialed Adam and relayed the information. As quickly as he could, he pulled up the necessary programs. Lindsey was en route to the lab when Adam called her. He filled her in on what was happening and with a name. "Thanks Adam," she said and hung up. She turned around and headed toward the prison as she dialed the Warden's number.

"I need to get to the prison," Mac said.

"We can't leave, we have a whole group of people on the island, we can't just leave them here," Seaman Brown said.

"No, but you can take the Rigid Hull Inflatable Boat and get Mac back to the mainland," Sheldon interjected. "I'll stay here and wait for the others to get back."

"I'd have to ask my commander," Brown said.

"I don't have time for that, don't you understand? Someone is going to kill my wife!" Mac yelled.

"Okay, okay...let's go!" Seaman Brown said heading up top to release the inflatable boat.

Mac smiled at Sheldon and patted him on the back as they turned and headed up to the deck.

. . . . .

Jo was in the prison library trying to stay out of everyone's way. The meeting with the warden that morning was anything but pleasant. She was told she wouldn't be getting any special treatment, but at least she would be watched more closely. She wasn't quite sure that was for the better.

The warden had given her library duty because it was quieter and although she was still accessible to other inmates, their were fewer of them at any one time. She was to meet Sandra and do as she was told by the self proclaimed librarian.

"Hi, I'm looking for Sandra," Jo said standing in front of a large oak desk. "The warden sent me here to be her new assistant."

"I'm Sandra, bout time she sent me some help," the older woman said, scowling at her. "So, what are you in for?"

"I'm being held pending trial," Jo said not offering more information than needed.

"For what? Don't tell me you went and killed someone?" Sandra asked, continuing to scowl at her.

"No, I didn't kill anyone," she snapped back.

"Good, I ain't working wit no murder," she said handing her a stack of books.

. . . . . .

Mac was close to land, he had called Lindsey en route. She told him who the number belonged to. Mac was stunned, he told her to turn around and wait at the dock for him to arrive. Once he was on land he shook the Seaman's hand and thanked him for everything before turning and heading to the Avalanche.

Lindsey was waiting outside the truck for him to arrive. She gave him a quick hug, "Oh Mac, I'm so glad to see you," she said. "Are you alright?"

They climbed in the truck and headed toward the prison. "Yeah, Lindsey, I'm good. I just need to get Jo out of that prison," he said.

"I have Sinclair talking to a judge now, the papers should all be there by the time we get there. I can't believe who we're looking for, that's one person I never would of expected," she said, hitting the lights and sirens and speeding away.

**Only one more chapter after this...Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay...here we go with the last chapter! **

Jo had been working for some time in the library: sorting books and magazines, cataloging them and putting them back on the shelves they belonged on. This was the most at ease she had felt since she had been brought to this place.

Jo noticed as two inmates came in. One was a large woman with missing teeth and an obvious gang tattoo on her left arm. Jo couldn't quite tell what it was, other than it had large fangs. Her hair was short and she cracked her knuckles while she talked to Sandra. The other woman was much younger, long blonde hair, skinny, and she had the same kind of tattoo.

Jo decided the best thing was to mind her own business. She didn't want any trouble with these two. She went back to putting the last of the books on the shelf. When she had finished, she came back to ask Sandra what to do next. "Sandra?"

There was no answer. "Sandra? Where are you?" She called again. She turned and walked back to the rows of book shelves, looking for her. She walked past the first row when the lights went out. Jo stopped in her tracks and turned toward the door. "Who's there?" She asked.

The silence was deafening. Her panic rising, she quickly made her way down the first row of books. At the end of the row, she ran straight into the larger of the women. "Umph," was the only thing that escaped her lips before she felt the woman's hands around her throat. She began to squeeze, Jo couldn't get her breath, the stars in her eyes almost blinding. She felt the life being drained from her and she knew she needed to react. She reached for the shelf, grabbing the first hard cover she could find. Jo swung the book as hard as she could, hitting her on the side of the face, knocking her off balance. They both fell sideways, but she was free. Coughing and gasping for air, Jo turned and stumbled down the aisle again. She heard the large woman coming after her. She ran around to the other side of the bookcase, running straight into the younger girl. Jo stopped and looked at her, "Why are you doing this?" She asked.

The girl looked as frightened as Jo, "I don't want to, I have to" she cried.

"Help me then," she pleaded with her. "I promise I will help you any way I can," Jo said.

The two of them, pushed on the bookcase, knocking it over on the older, larger woman. She was pinned underneath and screaming in pain. "Ahhhhh, you bitch!" She yelled. "I can't move."

"Good," Jo answered.

"Cassie, you better be taking care of that bitch," she yelled.

"Cassie? That's your name?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I didn't want to do this, he's making us," she explained.

"Who?" Jo asked, just as the guards and the Warden Belcher opened the door and rushed in.

. . . . . .

Lindsey and Mac made their way into the prison. They were in the visitor's area waiting for Warden Belcher to bring Jo in. They were also waiting for Sinclair and Jo's lawyer, Henry Osborn, to bring the release papers.

Lindsey paced impatiently around the room as Mac stood at the windows staring out into the yard. He couldn't imagine Jo being locked in a place like this for the rest of her life. She needed to be free, to be home with Ellie, to be home with him. He heard the door open and the the guard begin to speak.

Jo waited for the guard to finish her pat down before turning around to see who the visitor was. She saw Lindsey pacing the room and walked over to meet her. Mac turned and looked at her and it wasn't until Lindsey looked at Mac that Jo looked up and saw him there. She stopped in her tracks, tears coming to her eyes. Not knowing how he felt about her, she didn't move. She hoped he'd forgive her. But, by the expression on his face, she was afraid that he wouldn't.

The look of concern on his face was slowly replaced by a smile. When Jo saw him smile, she forgot about the rules and ran to him. He opened his arms and pulled her in to a tight embrace. She looked into his eyes and their lips met. Her hands touching his face, she continued to kiss him. "Oh God Mac, I'm so happy to see you," she cried. "I'm so sorry, can you ever forgive me?"

"Jo, there's nothing to forgive, I love you, I will always love you," he answered, holding her tight and kissing her again.

They were still holding each other when Sinclair and Henry Osborn walked into the visitors room. Henry abruptly stopped when he saw Jo in Mac's arms.

Mac letting Jo go, walked over to stand in front of Henry. "What's the matter Mr. Osborn? You look like you've seen a ghost?" He asked.

"I...umm, no...I'm happy to see you Mac and glad that I can help get Jo released," he said.

"Really? Because I have a witness that says you threatened her if she didn't kill my wife for you," Mac continued, anger now evident in his voice.

"What? That's ridiculous," he said, taking a step back.

"Maybe, but when I hit the redial on Liam Dobson's phone, I'm pretty sure yours will ring," Mac said pushing the button on the phone. They all waited for the connection to be made. It took only a few seconds for the phone in Henry's pocket to sound.

"How could you do that to me?" Jo asked, in disbelief. "Why?"

"I didn't have a choice. When Liam found out I was your lawyer, he called me. He said if I didn't do this one thing for him, he'd expose my secret to the world. It would ruin me!" Henry said, dropping his head in shame.

"You'd kill my wife to keep a secret?" Mac said, trying to hold his temper in check.

"You don't understand, I met Liam at a fund raiser. We were drinking, a lot one night. I got in my car to go home...I never saw the boy, he was just there. Liam saw what happened, he said he could get rid of the body and no one would ever know. I panicked, I didn't know what to do," he cried. "I hadn't heard from Liam in years. Then out of no where he calls and tells me I have to do this or the body will be found along with evidence of my involvement."

"You're a sorry son of a bitch," Mac said, as he hauled off and punched him in the face.

Henry brought his hand up and wiped the blood from under his nose, "I didn't have a choice," he mumbled. "Liam didn't give me a choice."

Lindsey stepped up beside Mac, "Henry Osborn, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent," she said turning him around and handcuffing him. She continued reading him his rights as she escorted him through the door and out to the waiting cruiser.

"Do you have Jo's release papers?" Mac asked Sinclair.

"Right here, she's free to leave!" He said handing the papers to the warden.

Mac turned to the warden, "Have her things packed and ready, I'll pick them up in a few days," he said. "I'm taking my wife home!"

Mac took Jo's hand and they left the prison. "We should stop at the precinct," Jo said.

"No, not tonight. I'll call Don in a little while and we'll go down first thing in the morning. Tonight, you have some making up to do," he said with a stern face.

"Making up?" She asked, confused.

"Well, you did kidnap me and then you shot me and then...,"

"Okay, okay I get it...I have a lot of making up to do," she said grinning back at him.

. . . . . .

Mac had just hung up the phone after talking to Don. He headed into the bathroom to take a hot shower. It had been four days since his last shower and he couldn't wait to feel the hot water wash away the last bit of island dirt from his body. Jo was already in the shower, when he climbed in behind her. "Hey, mind sharing that water with me?" He asked stepping up behind her and snaking his hands around her waist.

"No, it will be nice to share a shower with someone who doesn't want to kill me," she answered back.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this Jo," he said, kissing the back of her neck.

"Mac, it wasn't your fault," she said turning around to meet his lips with her's.

Jo hesitated, seeing for the first time his beaten and battered body. She took hold of his hands and examined the angry red marks around his wrists. Sliding her hands down to the bruises on his ribs and then up to the ugly gash on his shoulder where the bullet had grazed him. Tears welled up in her eyes as the guilt began to over take her.

"Jo," Mac said lifting her chin, "Jo, this wasn't your fault, you were drugged and programmed to do this. Please, I don't want you to feel guilty about it. Every thing that happened is the fault of only one man...Dobson."

She looked up and could see the sincerity in his eyes and reached up to meet his lips once again. He winced, just a little, when she touched the tender spot on his face where he had been hit more than once. "Oh, did I hurt you?" She asked.

"Just a little," he answered.

"I could kiss it and make it feel better," she said softly, reaching up and laying a tender kiss on his cheek.

"Ummm, it hurts here too," he said pointing to his ribs.

Jo smiled at him and then bent down to kiss his ribs.

"And here," he said pointing to his shoulder.

Again, she laid a tender kiss on his shoulder. "Any place else?" She asked.

"Well, since you asked," he said pointing.

Jo, one more time, softly and tenderly, laid a kiss onto Mac's lip. He moved to fully place his lips onto hers. Their kissed lingered, their hands exploring as if this was the first time. Jo gingerly pushed him up against the shower wall, she bent down, taking his manhood in her hand. She began stroking him and placing soft kisses on him. She wanted nothing more than to make him happy. To show him how much she loved him. Mac leaned against the wall of the shower, his eyes closed, enjoying her touch. His mind flashed back to the shower on the island, back to Bill and John watching him dress, back to Bill groping... "Jo, stop!" He said grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her up. "Not now," he said, breathing heavy.

Jo was confused, standing up she tried to hide the hurt feelings she felt at that moment. She thought he must have a reason. "Mac, what's the matter?" She asked looking into this eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just really sore right now, can we do this another night?" He asked, forcing a smile.

"Sure," she said backing away. She tried to quiet her thoughts and they finished their shower. She couldn't help but feel like he was keeping something from her.

. . . . .

Jo lay in bed waiting for Mac. She wanted desperately to be near him, to feel him, to make love to him.

Mac flipped off the bathroom light and climbed into bed. He hoped that the flashbacks wouldn't happen again. He just wanted to forget about what happened to him on the island.

Jo cuddled up closer to Mac and he pulled her closer. She rested her hand on his chest. She could feel his heart beating fast. "Mac," she said looking up at him, "Please, tell me what's bothering you."

"I don't want to talk about it, Jo" he said.

"You know you can tell me anything, it will never change the way I feel about you."

"I'm not so sure about that," he said.

"Mac, please...just talk to me. We promised we would never keep anything from each other."

Jo waited a minute before continuing, "Is it something that happened on the island?"

"Jo, please, I just need to work a few things out," he said, hoping she would drop it.

"Fine, I just hope that you know you can tell me anything, I'll understand."

"I know," he said. He reached over and flipped off the light. They both laid there in the dark, Jo worried that Mac secretly held her responsible for what happened to him and Mac afraid that he would never be able to make love to his wife again without the flashbacks haunting him.

. . . . .

Jo had finally drifted off to sleep, she snuggled closer to him, enjoying his warmth. She was wakened by Mac's mumbling in his sleep. She slipped away from him and propped herself up on her arm, trying to make out what he was saying.

Mac was panicked, he was back in the shower room at the crumbling hospital. Bill and John were there, John had the gun, Bill was watching him. "No," he mumbled. "I can take them off myself," were his next words.

Jo pushed herself up closer to Mac's mouth, his mumblings hard to make out. She wasn't quite sure what he was saying, but she did make out bits of it.

"Get off me!" Mac yelled out, sitting straight up in bed and making Jo jump.

"Mac, what is it?" Jo asked afraid.

Mac sat up in bed, there was sweat beading off his forehead and his hands trembled. "Nothing, it was just a dream," he said.

"Mac Taylor, you're not going back to sleep until you tell me what's bothering you," Jo yelled. "Is it me, Mac? Am I the reason you're having nightmares?"

"No," he insisted.

"Then what?"

He threw his legs over the side of the bed and sat up, leaning over he stared at the floor. "Fine Jo, I'll tell you," he started in defeat.

Jo sat quietly, listening to him reveal everything that happened on the island, from the beatings, to the hanging, to Bill and John with the shower. He told her about how Bill attacked him and how he was forced to sleep with his dead body in the room, he told her about the trial and the beating afterward. He finished with the ordeal he went through in the woods. He told her how it made him feel. How the flashback of Bill scared the hell out of him and that she was the only reason he survived it all.

Jo crawled up behind Mac and putting her arms around him, she rested her chin on his shoulder, "Oh, Mac, I'm so sorry you had to go through that. But, you must know that it was all a power trip for them. They wanted to humiliate you, to wear you down, but you proved to be stronger than all of them. You survived, you're here with me. You saved us both!" She cried. "Please don't let them take that away from us."

Mac kissed her hand that was wrapped around him. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too, more than you will ever know," she said kissing his cheek.

Mac took her hands and pulled them apart. He stood up and turned around pulling her closer to him.

His lips met hers in a tender kiss. Their kiss became more passionate, more intense, a battle for control. He laid her down on the pillow and after removing his clothes, he crawled in next to her. Mac slid his hand up under her silky nightgown, feeling her smooth skin, exploring all her pleasure zones. He wanted nothing more than to show her how much he loved her. Jo couldn't get enough of him, especially tonight. She needed him to be closer to her, she needed to feel as though they were one. Mac slid on top of her, his mouth moving from hers to explore every other inch of her. Spreading her legs and letting him in, she wrapped them around him, holding him tight. He moved slowly at first, building to her climax. When he knew she couldn't hold it any longer he sped up his movement, pushing harder and faster until they both exploded in a euphoric moment of pure ecstasy.

Mac, out of breath, rolled over and dropped on to his pillow. He lay there with a smile on his face as Jo moved in closer, snuggling up next to him. "I hope that makes up for me shooting you," she said teasingly.

Mac laughed as he hugged her close, "Yes, it does. But you have a kidnapping to make up for also."

Jo laughed, "I love you Mac."

"I love you too!" He said turning off the light. He kissed her goodnight and holding her close, he closed his eyes. Jo listened through out the night to make sure there were no more nightmares. She finally dozed off and they slept peacefully, cuddled up together, safe and secure.

. . . . . .

The next morning Mac woke early. He watched as Jo lay sleeping next to him, thankful that they were here together, like this. He dreaded the idea of having to go down and tell Flack and the DA what he had been through this past week. What they had done to him, emotionally and physically, was something he just wanted to forget. He decided to just get up and make some coffee and pull his thoughts together.

Jo shuffled into the kitchen, "Mmmm, that coffee smells so good," she said.

"Morning," he answered handing her a cup.

"You're up early, even for you," she said kissing him as she reached for the cup.

"Couldn't sleep." Mac turned and walked into the living room and stood in front of the window looking out over the city.

"Mac...what's wrong?"

"How do I go in there this morning and relive everything that happened to me and still keep my dignity?"

"You were a victim Mac, there were eight of them, no one will think any less of you, you survived the ordeal and they are going away for a very long time."

"Yes, I know...but, Jo, you don't understand how it made me feel to not be able to protect myself against Bill and what he wanted to do...If it weren't for Riley..."

"Stop it Mac, it didn't happen. Don't do that to yourself. You beat him and Riley, and Liam and the rest of them. If you dwell on this, you let them win!"

"I know your right," he said putting his cup down and pulling her into a hug, kissing her tenderly. "Come on, let's get dressed and get this over with. The sooner I get the report made, the sooner I can put it behind me."

"Now, that's the Mac Taylor I fell in love with," she said.

**Hope you all enjoyed this story and leave a review, so I know how I did!**


End file.
